Recien Contigo
by Yanaamy
Summary: Mi primer fic de esta serie, principal pareja BlossomXBrick...las demas tambien estan xD pasen y opinen nn
1. Chapter 1

**RECIEN CONTIGO**

Capitulo1: un extraño…con un extraño incidente

Una mañana como cualquier otra, despierta es su cuarto una joven de 19 años de edad. Esta jovencita de un intelecto muy grande, era una de las más aplicadas en su escuela. Su cabellera pelirroja se extendia por lo amplio de la cama mientras ella, de a poco, abría sus ojos rosados, los cuales desde hace un tiempo habian lucido algo tristes.

Una vez que sale de su cama, se arregla y baja a tomar el desayuno junto a sus hermanas que ya estaban despiertas.

Blossom:- buenos dias…-dice la pelirroja mientras se sienta alrededor de la mesa y se sirve algo de cereal.

Bubbles:- buenos dias nn –dice su hermana, una joven de la misma edad, con una rubia cabellera la cual sujetaba con dos colas, tenia unos ojos muy bonitos del color del cielo.

Buttercup:- crei que no te despertarias mas…:- dice la otra hermana, de cabellera negra hasta un poco menos que por los hombros y con unos ojos de color esmeralda.

Blossom:- lo siento…me quede dormida…-mira su desalluno sin mucho animo.

Buttercup:- últimamente estas muy desganada…que pasa?

Blossom:- no, nada…solo he estado durmiendo poco.

Bubbles:- bueno, solo debes descanzar bien n.n-mira su reloj- huy…es tarde, vamos o llegaremos tarde y nos castigaran…-se levanta de la mesa.

Blossom:- adelantense…si? Tengo que arreglarme bien antes de ir- termina su desalluno y se va a su cuarto.

Buttercup:- como quieras…-agarra sus cosas y se marcha junto a su rubia hermana.

Pasa algo de tiempo y Blossom sale de su casa hacia la escuela, pero decide tomar un camino mas largo…necesitaba pensar mucho, sobre mucho…¿Por qué me siento tan incompleta?...es como si me faltara algo importante…pero ¿qué es?...

Al ir pensando mientras caminaba…no vio al chico que se acercaba corriendo desde la otra calle y era perseguido a lo lejos por varios chicos. El joven tampoco podia verla ya que miraba hacia atrás hasta que siente el impacto con la pelirroja y ambos caen al suelo.

Blossom:- auch…lo siento…-se disculpa hasta que ve a su inesperado acompañante-yo…-se queda sin habla al ver que es un chico muy apuesto, de cabello pelirrojo algo mas oscuro que el de ella, no muy largo y cubierto por una gorra roja con la bicera hacia atrás; de ojos rojo fuego.

¿???:- podrias tener mas cuidado!?? –le grita mientras se soba la cabeza y mira hacia tras- diablos…

Blossom:- oye!...tu tambien me chocaste! –se levanta algo molesta- al menos podrias disculparte!

¿????:- ja! Yo disculparme?? ¬¬ debes estar…-hiba a seguir hablando hasta que voltea y se encuentra con la mirada (algo molesta) de la chica, y el queda algo atontado- …loca…-podria haberse quedado mirandola por mucho mas, pero los gritos de sus perseguidores lo despertaron- oh no…

Blossom:- que te ocurre? –de pronto siente que la jalan del brazo-que…que haces??

¿????:- Vamos!...-la sujeta y corren hasta unos arbustos en los cuales se ocultan hasta que los perseguidores se van y el respira mas tranquilo- uff…bien…listo.

Blossom:- ah..etto…me podrias regresar mi mano?...-sonrie un poco ante la mirada del joven el cual reacciona y la suelta casi de inmediato.

Brick:- me llamo Brick…-dice mientras mira hacia la calle.

Blossom:- he?...ah…yo me llamo Blossom…-le sonrie.

Brick:- que extraño nombre…-se rie burlonamente.

Blossom:- ja!...pues el tuyo tampoco es muy normal ¬¬

Brick:- que tiene de malo?!

Blossom:- suena como que te trabaste al pronunciarlo!

Brick:- eso piensas?! Bien!...me voy, ya termine por aquí…hasta nunca, fue un horror conocerte ¬¬ -dice mientras le saca la lengua.

Blossom:- igualmente "amable caballero"! –dice con sarcasmo y se levanta para seguir su camino hacia su escuela.

Brick:- bah…-se levanta y camina hacia la direccion opuesta, no sin antes dedicarle una ultima mirada curiosa a la joven que ya estaba algo lejos- no…no es fea…pero a quien le importa? ¬¬

Por otra parte, las hermanas de Blossom la buscaban por todas partes ya que aun no habia llegado, hasta que la divisan a la entrada del colegio con una cara de pocos amigos.

Bubbles:- Blossom!...nos asustaste! Donde estabas? ó.ò

Buttercup:- que paso?...por que tienes esa cara?

Blossom:- por nada…perdonen, me entretuve en el parque…-decidio no contarles nada sobre Brick, aunque no sabia bien por qué- vamos a clase…

Buttercup:- bueno…como digas…

El dia siguiente normal para las tres hermanas…sin embargo, por alguna razon, la pelirroja no podia dejar de pensar en el joven de ojos rojos…No era feo, eso seguro…pero era altanero y orgulloso…aun asi, ella estaba segura de que él tenia algo especial…algo que ella deberia descubrir.

La joven es despertada de sus pensamientos ante la campana de salida. Junta sus cosas y se retira junto a sus hermanas.

Buttercup:- quieren ir a tomar algo?...-dice mientras caminaban hasta su casa.

Bubbles:- si! Quiero un helado! –dice muy alegre.

Blossom:- ammm…yo no, tengo que arreglar unas cosas con una compañeras…nos veremos después…-se marcha saludandolas, aunque algo culpable por la mentira que habia dicho.

Buttercup:- esta bien…hasta luego, nos vemos en casa.

Blossom camino hacia el parque, no sabia por que pero algo le decia que debia estar alli…Siguió caminando hasta que sento en el césped en la parte con mayor cantidad de arboles de alli y miraba el horizonte pensativa.

No paso mucho, hasta que desperto de sus sueños ante notar la presencia de alguien que la miraba atento desde un arbol junto a ella.

Blossom:- quien es?...-se para de a poco sin dejar de mirar el arbol.

Brick:- adivina niña tonta…¬¬ -dice sin mirarla, sentado en la rama del arbol.

Blossom:- Brick…? Que haces aquí? Me estas siguiendo? ¬¬

Brick:- ja! Como si yo fuera a seguir a una chica tan fea ¬¬…-eso no era lo que el queria decir, pero por alguna razon no podia evitarlo.

Blossom:- fea?!! Entonces que haces aquí?!! –se sienta en el césped ofendida.

Brick:- es un pais libre! Puedo estar donde yo quiera!

Blossom:- bien…entonces adios, no disfruto mucho tu compañía…-hace ademan de levantarse pero siente que la retienen por el brazo- eh?...o.o

Brick:- a no?...-la mira serio- pues yo si…¬¬ - la suelta y se siente en el césped.

Blossom:- ah…-suspira y se sienta junto a el mientras mira hacia ningun lado, pensando.

Brick:- lo siento…¬¬ -la mira de reojo- por chocarte hoy…

Blossom:- ah?..o.o y por que ese cambio??

Brick:- ya!...no cuestiones si? –mira hacia otro lado.

Blossom:- esta bien…jejeje…

Pasan unos minutos alli…ante un comodo silencio, Brick aun no entendia muy bien…pero le gustaba estar con esa joven, se sientia como igual a ella…pero aun estaba algo desacostumbrado de todo eso.

Por su parte, Blossom estaba muy comoda tambien…a pesar de no mirarlo, sabia que el estaba junto a ella y eso era nuevo para ella…

Brick:- bueno…tengo que irme…ya tome aire…-se levanta y la mira- asi que…nos veremos mañana?...

Blossom:- ah…claro!...-le sonrie feliz- hasta mañana...

Brick:- mmm…hasta mañana…-se estaba sintiendo algo extraño asi que se va rapidamente.

Blossom mira a Brick irse…poco después ella tambien se marcha hasta su casa, mas contesta que antes, lo cual es visto por sus hermanas pero estas deciden no comentar nada…hasta que la pelirroja quiera hablar de ello.

Dejen opiniones por favor n.n

Matta-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: "El segundo encuentro"

Al dia siguiente, Blossom estaba mas alegre y seguia pensando en Brick…le gustaba estar con el, pero aun no entendia por qué…

Bubbles:- vamos!...es tarde!

Blossom:- si ya voy! –dice mientras termina su desayuno y agarra sus cosas.

Buttercup:- vamos!...-salen las tres rapido de su casa hacia la escuela.

Bubbles:- hoy tendremos unas horas libres…parece que el profesor de economia no vendra…

Blossom:- oh valla…yo tenia el trabajo listo para darselo…

Buttercup:- se lo daremos la proxima clase, podemos juntarnos para ir a comer algo.

Blossom:- esta bien, nos veremos en la tienda junto al parque, yo arreglare el trabajo en la biblioteca y luego las alcanzo.

Bubbles:- bien! n.n

Las tres entran a clases y el dia pasa largo para ellas…mientras la pelirroja solo se dedicaba a mirar hacia la ventana con una esperanza vana de que el joven de ojos rojos apareciera.

A la salida, luego de estar en la biblioteca, Blossom se dirije hacia la tienda donde se encontraria con sus hermanas.

Sin embargo, durante el camino siente que dos jóvenes algo mayores que ella empiezan a seguirla. Blossom se asusta y acelera algo el paso hasta que siente que choca contra alguien que la sujeta por la muñeca fuertemente.

Hombre:- hey preciosa…que haces por aquí tan sola?

Blossom:- suelteme!...-trata de safarse mientras los otros dos se acercan.

Hombre 2:- por que?...solo estamos aquí para ayudarte…jajajaja…-acaricia su cabello.

Hombre 3:- si…no te asustes…jajajajaja…no te lastimaremos…mucho…

Blossom:- no!!

Ella cierra sus ojos fuerte, hasta que siente algo caerse y los abre de a poco mientras ve a su captor tirado en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza.

Mira hacia arriba y ve al joven dueño de sus pensamientos, sobre una rama mirandolos serio y molesto.

Brick:- pues que lastima…porque yo si los voy a lastimar y mucho!...-se baja y se para frente a Blossom, mirando fijamente a los dos agresores restantes.

Blossom:- Brick…tu…-lo mira entre feliz y confundida.

Brick:- si te segui?...ammm…si, podria decirse que si…jejeje…-ataca a los dos agresores y no tarda mucho en dejarlos inconscientes en el suelo- bien…piensenlo dos veces la proxima vez…

Blossom:- gracias…muchas gracias…-le sonrie agradecida.

Brick:- ya…de nada…deberias tener mas…-pero no completa la frase ya que siente algo calido en su mejilla- cuida…do…

Blossom:- lo tendre…-se separa después de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla- gracias…tengo que irme…quieres venir conmigo?...voy a comer algo con mis hermanas…

Brick:- yo…-no estaba muy convencido pero ante la mirada expectante de la chica, no pudo negarse- esta bien…creo…

Blossom:- bien n.n –sujeta su mano- vamos…

Una vez en la tienda, Blossom conto todo a sus hermanas quienes la miraban impresionadas…tanto por la historia como por el joven que la compañaba.

Brick estaba algo incomodo…pero luego se le paso cuando empezaron a comer algunas hamburguesas y papas fritas.

Bubbles:- entonces…-mientras toma algo de gaseosa- tu la salvaste??? -

Brick:- emmm…algo…algo asi…

Bubbles:- pero que romantico! w

Buttercup:- jejejeje si…y cuantos eran?, debio haberte costado un poco vencerlos…

Brick:- solo tres…no eran muchos…

Buttercup:- wow! Tres! Para mi es bastante! Genial –come un poco de su hamburguesa.

Brick:- ah…jejejeje…-dice mientras toma algo de su bebida- ahora que lo pienso…podria invitar a mis hermanos para que las conozcan…

Bubbles:- tienes hermanos?? -

Blossom:- cuantos son?

Brick:- somos tres…de la misma edad.

Buttercup:- seria interezante…podriamos verlos después del colegio, mañana…

Brick:- si, les consultare…no creo que esten muy ocupados…

Blossom:- genial! n.n entonces los conoceremos mañana…

Al terminar el pequeño almuerzo dos de las hermanas se regresan a su casa mientras una deciede pasear un poco mas con el nuevo invitado…

Blossom:- se llevaran bien?...

Brick:- no lo se…jejeje pero tal vez si…tienen caracteristicas familiares…

Blossom:- espero que te refieras a algo mas que el color de ojos jejeje…

Brick:- jejeje si…es verdad…

Blossom:- oye…dime una cosa…-Se detiene mirandolo-…quienes eran las personas que te estaban siguiendo?...la vez pasada cuando chocamos…

Brick:- ah…-se detiene sin mirarla- personas…solo problemas y unos conflictos…

Blossom:- se nota cuando me mientes….-avanza poniendose frente a el- se nota en tu tono de voz…

Brick:- no puedes asegurar eso… -recuerda algunas cosas y cierra sus puños con fuerza- Apenas y me conoces! No sabes nada de mi! –esto ultimo lo grita, haciando que la chica retroceda- no…lo siento…yo…-baja la mirada- Blossom…

Brick levanto la mirada, pero la chica ya no estaba. El quedo solo alli maldiciendo una y mil veces sus palabras…

Blossom regreso a su casa sola, se encerro en su cuarto después de cenar y aparento que nada habia pasado… pero estaba segura, de que no lograria aparentarlo por siempre…

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Nuevos alumnos: amigos y sentimientos

Al dia siguiente, Blossom desperto de muy mal humor…las palabras de Brick la habian lastimado, pero decidio no mostrarse debil y menos frente a el…

Sus hermanas no tardaron mucho en notar la actitud de la pelirroja…pero decidieron preguntar cuando la situación este calma…

Una vez en el colegio, Blossom creyo que que estaria mas tranquila ya que no lo veria… pero para su desgracia…

Profesor:- hoy jóvenes, tendremos nuevos compañeros…pasen por favor…-señala la puerta del aula, de alli entran tres alumnos, hermanos y similares a las tres hermanas- ellos son… Butch…Boomer…y Brick…acomodence por favor…

Blossom:- no puede ser…ú.uU…-ella se limito a consentrarse en su libro evitando la mirada insistente del pelirrojo recien llegado- maldición…-.-

Bubbles:- pero que lindo…n.n –piensa al ver al chico de cabellos rubios y mirada tierna que se sentaba cerca de ella saludandola con la mano- n///n

Buttercup:- ummm…-mira al chico de pelo negro que se sentaba delante de ella el cual solo se limito a enseñarle la lengua- ¬¬U…

Brick:- puedo sentarme...?...-señala la silla junto a Blossom, pero antes de que este termine su oracion ella se levanta agarrando sus cosas y se sienta en fondo del salon- aquí..?...ufff…-acaba por sentarse solo mirando hacia delante con la mirada perdida.

Llegado el recreo, Brick se acerca a Blossom para conversar…

Blossom:- me das permiso?...-trata de esquivar al joven.

Brick:- no hasta que hablemos…-le impide el paso.

Blossom:- no tengo nada que hablar contigo!...ayer me aclaraste todo! Muchas gracias…ahora dejame pasar!!

Brick:- te pedi perdon! No queria decir eso!...como puedes ser tan terca?...

Blossom:- bien! ahora soy terca!

Brick:- no no! hay por favor! uú… -se aparta dejandola pasar.

Blossom:- no tenemos nada de que hablar…-se aleja dejando al joven en medio del pasillo con la vista hacia el suelo.

Brick:-lo…lo siento…-dice, aunque la joven no lo escuche.

Las clases transcurrieron asi, Brick intento hacercarse a Blossom para pedirle disculpas, pero mientras mas lo intentaba…ella mas se alejaba…

Terminadas las clases, se marcharon todos juntos, los seis, a almorzar juntos…Blossom no estaba muy contenta pero no pretendia arruinar la salida de sus hermanas…

Boomer:- asi que…son las tres hermanas?...-dice tomando algo de gaseosa mientras almorzaban en un especie de local de comida rapida.

Blossom:- si…-come un poco de su hamburguesa sintiendo la mirada de Brick, hasta que siente un ruido seguido del reproche de chico de ojos rojos, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con un joven lleno de mostasa en la cara- que..que te paso?...jejejejeje –intento mantenerse seria, pero la situación no la ayudaba.

Brick:- no te rias!...-trata de limpiarse- que crees que haces idiota! –grita mirando a su hermano de ojos verdes.

Butch:- solo le permito a Blossom un respiro…no la haz dejado de mirar desde que salimos del colegio…jejejeje…-ante este comentario el joven de ojos rojos se sonroja desviando la mirada.

Blossom:- jejeje…te ayudo?..-agarra una servilleta y limpia el rostro de Brick, el cual estaba rojo a mas no poder.

Bubbles:- hay que lindo! n.n

Butch y Buttercup:- hiak!...jejejeje…

Terminado el almuerzo deciden regresar a sus casas… Brick trata de hablar con Blossom pero ante la presencia de los demas, le es casi imposible…

Butch nota eso asi que envia a Blossom y a Brick a comprar unos helados…

Blossom:- que sabor crees que les guste?...-mira el cartel de helado.

Brick:- Blossom…-toma su brazo volteandola- lo lamento…lo lamento mucho…

Blossom:- eh?...o.o…-se queda mirandolo y sonrie- no te preocupes…esta bien…

Brick:- no, no esta bien…te grite!...y…lo lamento mucho…

Blossom:- oye…ya calmate jejeje…no eres asi…-sonrie y compra los helados- esta bien, en serio…no te preocupes… ademas, yo tambien fui muy dura…no me gusta pelear contigo…jejejeje…- le sonrie y se marcha con los demas dejando al joven confundido pero aliviado al mismo tiempo.

Brick:- oye…-la pelirroja voltea- te…te vez muy bonita cuando sonries…

Blossom:- eh?...-casi se le caen los helados pero los sostiene; se limita a solo sonreirle al joven y seguir camino.

Una vez terminados los helados cada cual regresa a sus respectivas casas…Para suerte de todos, el ambiente estaba mas calmo…

Bubbles:- aaah…que lindos son n.n –dice sentada en la sala.

Buttercup:- pero ese Butch es un pesado…¬¬

Blossom:- mentirosa, te la pasaste hablando con el jejejejejeje

Buttercup:- pero eran discusiones! –se defiende algo sonrojada- y tu que? ¬¬ con Brick??

Blossom:- um??...pues…pues nada…solo es un amigo u//ú

Buttercup:- un amigo al que le limpias la carita jejejeje –ambas hermanas comienzan a burlarse de la pelirroja dando comienzo a una guerra de almohadones (XD).

Bubbles:- tendremos que decirles que dentro de dos dias es nuestro cumpleaños??

Blossom:-mmm… si, tal vez si…jejejeje…

Buttercup:- quieres que Brick te regale un besito?? Jejejeje

Blossom:- callate! ò///ó

Asi las jóvenes continuan su combate hasta que son atrapadas por el sueño, cada cual se retira a sus respectivas habitaciones dejandose vencer por el cansancio…

Fin del capitulo 3

Muchas gracias por los comentarios a tomboymex92 y petalo-VJ, y a todos los que han leido el fic nn


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "De compras"

Al día siguiente, era sabado asi que las hermanas decidieron salir un poco…Blossom pensaba comprarse algunos vestidos para la fiesta que darían en unos dias… Bubbles propuso festajar tranquilas su cumpleaños y festejarlo en grande un poco mas adelante, idea que a las demas les convencio…

Buttercup se separo de las chicas para ver unos cd´s de musica, claro esta que se trataba de Rock, Heavy Metal, etc…

Buttercup:-ufff… como pueden ser tan cursis, vestidos, ropa, zapatos…no piesan en nada mas??...-dice mirando las cd´s.

¿???:- que criticona… -la joven escucha una voz familiar y voltea encontrandose con un joven de ojos verdes- hola tontita…

Buttercup:- hola Butch… -se habia acostumbrado al apodo del joven por lo cual siguió con lo suyo sin prestarle atención.

Butch:- ummm…que haces por aquí?...-trata de sacar conversación.

Buttercup:- no es ovbio?... elijo musica para una fiesta…

Butch:- wow! Una fiesta y no me invitas??...que mala eres… y a quien festejan?...

Buttercup:- pensaba decirtelo luego… -saca una invitacion de su bolsillo, dandosela- el proximo martes en nuestra casa, es para nuestro cumpleaños…

Butch:- oh! Cumples años el martes?! –agarra la tarjeta mirandola.

Buttercup:- No, mañana…pero lo festejaremos luego…-se da vuelta con intenciones de irse.

Butch:- ah no!!... –sujeta la mano de la chica y se la lleva dejandola confundida- mañana es tu cumpleaños y no dices nada?? Ahora me acompañaras a elegir un regalo para ti y tus hermanas…

Buttercup:- que…que crees que haces?? ò///ó

Butch:- lo que oíste!...-sonrie y sigue caminando.

Por otra parte, Boomer y Brick se habian encontrado con las hermanas, recibieron sus invitaciones y decidieron seguir paseando…

Bubbles:- aaah!!...-se queda mirando una tienda de ositos- mira que lindos!! n.n

Boomer:- um??...-mira los osito y agarra la mano de la rubia entrando en la tienda.

Bubbles:- eh?... o///o

Boomer:- cual es el que más te gusta… -dice cerrando los ojos apoyandose en una pared.

Bubbles:- eh?...pues…-mira la tienda y elije un conejito de color azul- este n.n no es bonito?...

Boomer:- bien…-le quita el conejo de las manos y se va hacia la caja para pagarlo- me llevo este…

Vendedora:- es para su novia?... –ante esto el joven se ruboriza un poco y sonrie.

Boomer:- algo asi…jejeje…-mira a la chica, la cual no entendia nada.

Luego salen de la tienda y siguen caminando viendo las tiendas…

Bubbles:- pero Boomer…no tenias que comprarmelo…ó.ò…-mira el conejito azul.

Boomer:- ya lo compre no?...ademas es solo un regalo…no pasa…-el joven no puede terminar la oracion ya que siente que alguien se abraza a su brazo mientras caminan, de a poco siente que su cara hierve mientras se limita solo a mirar a la joven la cual le sonreia- nada…

Bubbles:- jejeje…muchas gracias Boomer… es el mas lindo regalo que me han dado n.n

Boomer:- no…no hay de que… o////o…

En cuanto a los jóvenes pelirrojos, Blossom sugirió ver la seccion de vestidos…su gusto por las vestimentas no habia cambiado mucho con el pasar de los años…

Brick desidio acompañarla para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, Blossom elegía los vestido y se los probaba…

Blossom:- que tal este?...-giraba mostrandoselo a Brick, el cual la miraba como atontado.

Brick:- estem…muy…muy bonito… o///oU…

Blossom:- ummm…-entra y vuelve a cambiarse- y este??...

Brick:- ta…tambien… jejejeje n///n U

Blossom:- bueno…entonces nos llevaremos todos n.n –decia muy contenta mientras el joven solo la miraba sonriendo, él trataba de escucharla pero simplemente no podia…no lograba prestar atención a lo demas, solo se concentraba en ella…en su sonriza, en sus lindos ojos…-neee…Brick?...

Brick:- eh?...ah…si si…-se levanta y acompaña a la chica hacia la vendedora para pagar los vestidos.

A la salida de la tienda, Brick se afrecio a llevar todas las bolsas aunque luego le arrepintió de haberlo hecho, parecia que Blossom habia comprado toda una tienda…

Brick:- de donde sacas tanto dinero??...-dice caminando con algo de dificultad.

Blossom:- nuestro padre es científico… date una idea…jejejeje…-sonrie- quieres que te ayude?...-se le acerca.

Brick:- no no…estoy…-antes de terminar su frase pierde en equilibrio cayendo al suelo con todos los paquetes y bolsas ensima de él- bien…

Blossom:- jejejeje…mejor te ayudo…-se agacha para recoger las bolsas hasta que las manos de ambos jóvenes se encuentran- ah…o///o

Brick:- ah…lo…lo siento…-dice mirandola, pero su cuerpo no reacciona y comienza a acercar su rostro al de ella- yo…

Blossom:- ah…-ella acerca su rostro tambien, estando a escasos centímetros, hasta que oyen una voces familiares cerca de ellos.

Butch:- hey!...vallan a un hotel! Jejejeje…-se rie hasta que siente un codazo en el estomago por parte de la joven de ojos verdes.

Buttercup:- callate! ¬¬

Butch:- por que siempre me golpeas tonta?!! –empiezan a pelear ambos jóvenes mientras los pelirrojos se miran, sonrien y levantan todo el desorden del suelo.

Buttercup:- porque siempre eres un entrometido!

Butch:- que soy que?! mira quien habla…niña busca pleitos!

Buttercup:- niño mimado y arrogante!

Butch:- quisquilloza, machona y terca!

Buttercup:- asqueroso, maleducado y bruto!

Las peleas siguen hasta que todos se encuentran finalmente…Boomer y Bubbles intentan calmar a Buttercup y a Butch quienes seguian tirandose flores (XD)…

Cuando por fin cae la tarde y empieza a oscureces se separan, cada cual a sus respectivas casas… Las chicas terminan de cenar y se van a sus habitaciones… Bubbles decide acostarse abrazando a su conejito nuevo, Buttercup decide practicar lanzando unos dardos hacia el blanco, para descargar su ira…mientras que Blossom, se acuesta pensando en el joven de ojos rojos…pensando en lo que paso…o mejor dicho…en aquello que pudo pasar…

Fin del capitulo 4

Gracias por los comentarios a Tane-chan, petalo-VJ y tomboymex92; y gracias a todos los que lo leen


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: "Celebremos todos juntos"

Al día siguiente, en ansiado cumpleaños era un domingo así que las chicas habían pensado en quedarse en su casa para celebrar…

Blossom:- "feliz cumpleaños"…"el profesor"…ummm…es una lastima que el profesor este de viaje…

Bubbles:- tiene nuevas investigaciones…hay que entenderlo…

Buttercup:- si…además, nos permitió la fiesta…creo que ya es algo…

Blossom:- si, es verdad…

Las chicas se retiran a la sala y deciden mirar un poco de televisión mientras empieza a llover…

Blossom:- valla cumpleaños u.ú

Bubbles:- si…pero bueno…parece que será aburri…-quiere seguir pero escuchan el timbre- yo atiendo…-se levanta y va hacia la puerta.

Buttercup:- quien será?... –mira hacia la puerta.

Blossom:- tal vez sea el vecino al que le caes muy bien jejejeje

La joven de ojos verdes estaba a punto de replicarle a su hermana, pero escucha una voz muy familiar con un tono de enojo…

Butch:- de que vecino están hablando??...¬¬

Buttercup:- eh??...-ve a los tres hermanos que entran a la casa.

Butch:- responde ¬¬

Blossom:- que..Que hacen aquí?...o.o

Brick:- vinimos a saludarlas…además…-muestra un pastel- a festejar con ustedes, si quieren…claro…

Bubbles:- que bien! n.n será mas divertido si estamos todos!

Boomer:- es verdad nn además trajimos películas, por si quieren ver alguna…

Cuatro de ellos se sientan en la sala ha charlar mientras Butch y Buttercup preparan un poco de café, así acompañan con algo el pastel…

Butch:- me vas a responder lo que te pregunte?? –dice mientras enciende una hornilla.

Buttercup:- que?…estas celoso?? Jejejeje

Butch:- no digas tonterías! ¬///¬

Buttercup:- entonces te diré que mañana pienso salir con el ¬w¬

Butch:- que?!! òó –dice gritando y rompe la bolsa de café- ..U…

Buttercup:- o.o…-lo mira un momento y luego se ríe- jajajajaja tranquilo solo era un broma, solo una broma jajajaja…

Butch:- eres una tonta ¬//¬

Buttercup:- si, lo se…-le sonríe al joven- ahora junta lo que tiraste…

Butch:- ah…-el se queda viéndola, su sonrisa le pareció muy especial, muy calida. Pasan unos segundos y reacciona- si…si…-se pone a limpiar.

Mientras el café se hacia, los demás charlaban…Bubbles se ofreció a mostrarle su cuarto a Boomer, quien acepto felizmente…

Boomer:- y es muy amplio tu cuarto?-dice mientras sube las escaleras.

Bubbles:- jejeje no no, solo esta lleno de mis ositos y esas cosas…jejejeje –abre la puerta de su cuarto- entra n.n

Boomer:- wow! Cuantos peluches! No creí que te gustaran tanto o.oU

Bubbles:- jejejeje pues ya lo sabes…-se pone a acomodar sus peluches mientras el joven contempla el cuarto.

Boomer:- um?...-ve un conejito muy familiar sobre la cama de la joven y lo toma- este es el que te regale…duermes…con el?... o///o

Bubbles:- eh? –lo mira y sonríe- así es jejejeje… es muy bonito.

Boomer:- ah…-se sienta en la cama mirando el conejo- tu también eres muy bonita…

Bubbles:- o///o… gra..gracias n///n –sonríe hasta que siente que algo la golpea- oye!

Boomer:- jajajajajaja… -agarra un almohadón y se lo lanza- ññññññ…-le enseña la lengua.

Bubbles:- que malo eres! –agarra otro almohadón y se lo lanza a el.

La pelea de almohadas continua un buen rato, por otra parte…en la sala todo estaba en silencio. Era un ambiente muy incomodo para la pelirroja así que se decidió por romper el hielo…

Blossom:- emmm…podrán venir a la fiesta del martes?...-mira al joven de ojos rojos.

Brick:- si ,claro…no nos la perderíamos jejejeje…-de nuevo silencio, por lo cual el joven decide hablar- y su padre?

Blossom:- trabajando… esta fuera por el momento.

Brick:- oh valla…bueno, pero las saludo verdad?

Blossom:- claro jejeje el nunca olvida nuestro cumpleaños…-sonríe y mira el suelo- aunque…ya casi no lo vemos…

Brick:- oye…-se acerca mas a ella- no estés triste…seguramente el también las extraña…

Blossom:- jejejeje…es verdad…además nos permitió hacer una fiesta…-le sonríe al joven el cual se le queda mirando, algo serio- um?...pasa algo?

Brick:- me gusta…tu sonrisa…mucho…-comienza a acercar su rostro a el de ella- yo…

Blossom:- Brick…-ella entiende lo que el joven pensaba hacer por lo que solo cierra los ojos, hasta que ella siente que alguien viene y se detiene- gra..gracias…jejejeje…-se sienta bien mirando hacia la cocina.

Brick:- um?...-el queda algo confundido al principio y luego sonríe mientras ve llegar a los demás.

Buttercup:- que te paso Bubbles? ô.o-mira a la rubia la cual tenia todo el pelo alborotado al igual que el joven oji-azul.

Bubbles:- pelea de almohadas jejejeje

Boomer:- yo gane jajajaja

Bubbles:- no es verdad ¬¬

Blossom:- bueno bueno…sentémonos ya…jejejeje

Una vez servido el café, los chicos insisten en que las hermanas soplen las velitas…Una vez hecho reparten el pastel y lo comen junto con el café…

Brick:- bien…vemos las películas?...

Bubbles:- esta bien nn

Buttercup:- me parece bien

Blossom:- y a mi…- se levanta y ayuda a Brick a poner la película.

Butch:- hey tontita, ayúdame a correr el sofá..así habrá mas espacio –dice mirando a la joven de cabello negro.

Buttercup:- esta bien…¬¬ -se levanta y corren el sofá, luego todos se sientan en el suelo frente al televisor.

Blossom:- iré por unas palomitas- se va a la cocina.

Bubbles:- de que es la película?...

Boomer:- es de terror nn

Bubbles:- de..terror?.. ..UUU…

Boomer:- jajajaja tranquila…no te pasara nada, es solo una película.

Bubbles:- esta bien…ú.ùU…

Una vez que Blossom llega, se sientan todos mientras la película empieza, como había dicho en joven Oji-azul…era una película de terror…algunas escenas asustaban a la chica rubia por lo que se abrazaba al brazo de Boomer, quien solo la miraba y sonreía.

Butch bostezaba a cada segundo mientras Buttercup solo miraba la película, hasta que en un momento un relámpago de la tormenta concuerda con una escena de la película, haciendo que la joven morena tome la mano del chico.

Butch:- ah..o///o…-la mira y ve que la chica esta algo asustada así que se limita a soltar su mano pasando su brazo por el hombro de la joven.

Buttercup:- um?...-lo mira y sonríe apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Brick no estaba prestando atención a la película, al estar oscuro, podía ver a Blossom sin sentir vergüenza…eso hasta que la joven nota la mirada insistente del joven y voltea a verlo.

Ante la reacción de la chica, Brick solo desvía la mirada todo rojo a mas no poder, causando que la pelirroja se ría y se acerque mas a al…cuando el joven la siente mas cerca, la mira y siento nuevamente algo calido en su mejilla muy cerca de sus labios… queda quieto por un momento y luego reacciona, pero la chica había regresado a su lugar mientras le sonreía…

Finalizada la película, todos se regresan a sus posiciones muy avergonzados…pasan unas cuantas horas, de juegos de mesa, de charla y de aperitivos…hasta que los tres hermanos se marchan…cada cual dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada joven…

Buttercup:- estuvo muy divertido…no?

Blossom:- yo la pase muy bien jejejeje

Bubbles:- este fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido!! nOn

así todas se retiran a sus habitaciones, después de limpiar la casa…las tres muy contentas por el maravilloso cumpleaños que habían tenido…

Los chicos, por su parte…se habían ido a acostar, cada cual con una sonrisa en su rostro…esperando al próximo día, donde volverían a ver a las jóvenes de sus sueños…

Fin del capitulo 5

Agradezco a todos los que comentaron: petaloVJ, Tane-chan, tomboymex92. Y a los que se molestan en leer mi fic, un abrazo grande a todos! nn


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: "Celos: tres nuevas compañías"

Al día siguiente, un lunes, como es habitual…las chicas y los chicos regresan a clases.

Las hermanas caminan tranquilas hacia el colegio aunque en su recorrido se topan con escenas muy poco agradables…

Los tres hermanos, nuevos alumnos en el colegio, habían conseguido un club de fans para cada uno, cosa que molestaba de sobremanera a las tres hermanas.

Brick:- eh…chicas, se nos hace tarde para ir al colegio…-trata de esquivas a las chicas que lo asediaban, al igual que sus hermanos.

Boomer:- si…-ve a Bubbles pasar- eh! Bubbles! buenos días!! –la saluda muy animoso, pero no recibe respuesta alguna- o.o…

Buttercup:- hey Tontita! Ya no saludas??-el oji-verde recibe lo mismo por parte de la joven de cabello negro- um?...

Brick:- Blossom…?...-la mira pero la joven sigue camino con sus hermanas- -.-U…

Una vez que los jóvenes se escapan, entran a clases y para su fortuna o su desgracia, ese día se trabajaría de a tres…Las hermanas trabajan juntas y los chicos también… La clase siguió así hasta el recreo, donde los chicos se acercaron a las chicas para explicarles…

Brick:- oigan… nos podemos sentar?...-mira hacia la mesa de las chicas.

Blossom:- es un país libre ù.ú –sigue hablando con sus hermanas sin mirar al joven pelirrojo.

Butch:- oigan, no nos culpen…no fuimos nosotros los que decidimos tener un club de fans.

Buttercup:- díselo a alguien a quien le interese…¬¬

Boomer:- Bubbles…tú me crees verdad?...no fue nuestra culpa…

Bubbles:- eh…yo…-ella miraba al joven rubio a los ojos, por mas enojada que estará, ella sabia que el no le estaba mintiendo- pues…

Buttercup:- chicas! –la joven se para golpeando la mesa- tenemos que ir a ver a los chicos! Recuerdan?...-no había tenido otra idea, mas que inventar supuestos pretendientes- recuerda??...-la chica mira a sus hermanas seriamente, esperando a que ellas entiendan su plan.

Blossom:- ah…o.o…si! si!...lo había olvidado! –se levanta.

Bubbles:- eh?...o.o –como siempre, la que entiende al ultimo (n.nU), no pudo replicar mucho ya que sus hermanas la sujetan llevándosela.

Una vez que las chicas se marchan, dejan a los tres jóvenes con la palabra en la boca… Todo permanece en silencio, hasta que se siente algo crujir. Brick había partido un lápiz mientras miraba hacia la puerta por donde se había ido la pelirroja.

Boomer estaba estupefacto mientras que Butch trataba de contenerse…

Brick:- supongo que saben lo que hay que hacer…verdad??...¬¬

Butch:- a seguirlas ù.ú –los dos hermanos se levantan y arrastran a su hermano de ojos azules, quien permanecía en shock (XD).

Boomer:- oo…un chico…?...

Por otra parte, las chicas se habían escondido en el gimnasio, estaban charlando o esperando un milagro para corroborar la mentira de la joven de ojos verdes…

Blossom:- por que dijiste eso??

Buttercup:- pues para que vean lo que se siente ¬¬

Bubbles:- Es decir, quieres darles celos porque tú estabas celosa de Butch?? n.n

Buttercup:- cállate! ¬///¬

Blossom:- como sea…pero no existen tales chicos! Si se enteran se enojaran mas con nosotras ó.o

Bubbles:- pues no nos queda de otra que decirles la verdad…

Buttercup:- no hablar! –ella sale de su escondite, pero no ve a quien pasaba, chocando con el- auch…lo siento…-mira al joven en el suelo, alguien alto, de cabello castaño y un aro en la oreja.

¿???:- descuida jejeje…no te vi…-se levanta y ayuda a levantar a la joven- oh! Pero que jovencita mas bonita tenemos aquí!...soy Lucas, un placer-besa la mano de la joven, haciendo que esta se sonroje.

Buttercup:- yo…soy Buttercup o///o…

Bubbles:- que paso?? –sale junto a su pelirroja hermana y ve a los jóvenes- quien es el? o.o

Lucas:- jejejeje Lucas, un placer…-sonríe- son hermanas?

Blossom:- si, ella es Bubbles y yo soy Blossom. Eres nuevo?...

Lucas:- pues si, mis dos amigos y yo ingresamos hoy a este colegio…-mira hacia la puerta- allí están, seguro les gustara conocerlas…

Víctor:- hey Lucas! Donde estabas?? –Un joven de pelo oscuro con reflejos, de tez algo oscura y ojos claritos se acerca, ve a las chicas, en especial a la joven rubia- oh valla! Que linda compañía tienes…un placer, soy Víctor…-sonríe y mira a la joven de ojos azules.

Lucas:- ella es Buttercup, acabo de toparme con ella…y ellas son sus hermanas, Bubbles y Blossom.

Víctor:- Bubbles…jejeje…hermoso nombre…-ante este comentario, la joven baja la cabeza algo apenada.

Lucas:-Y Mateo?...-busca con la mirada hasta que divisa a su amigo de cabello castaño claro, algo largo sujeto con una colita, ojos oscuros y con lentes.

Mateo:- perdonen…me perdí jejejeje-ve a las chicas y se detiene a saludar a la joven pelirroja- un placer señorita, soy Mateo…a sus ordenes.

Blossom:- yo…soy Blossom…ella es Buttercup y ella Bubbles…o///o…

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, los chicos deben retirarse ya que el recreo había terminado…los tres jóvenes eran un año mayor que las chicas, por lo que los cursos serian diferentes…pero prometieron verlas a la salida.

Terminada la charla se separan y continúan sus clases, en medio de la clase Buttercup llama a sus hermanas… cosa que los tres hermanos, notan…

Buttercup:- ellos serán!

Blossom:- serán que?? o.o

Bubbles:- ellos serán los chicos que inventaste??

Buttercup:- así es, piensenlo…son lindos, amigables y perfectos para lo que dije…

Blossom:- pero no estaríamos usándolos? ó.ò

Buttercup:- ¬¬…mira hacia allá!...-señala detrás de la pelirroja, la cual ve un montón de chicas encima de los tres hermanos.

Blossom:- bien! ù.u hagámoslo!

Bubbles:- si ù.ú

La reunión de chicas termina al igual que las clases… Todos salen, los chicos salen siguiéndolas y con una mirada muy seria…

Las cosas empeoran cuando notan que tres jóvenes saludaban a las chicas desde la salida del colegio.

Brick:- y ellos quienes son???

Boomer:- no lo se…no los había visto por aquí antes ¬¬…

Butch:- no seas tonto! Entramos la semana pasada! Es obvio que no vimos mucho de este colegio ¬¬

Brick:- no importa! Miren! Se están yendo juntos! –avanza con intenciones de reclamarle a la pelirroja pero sus hermanos lo detienen.

Butch:- espera!...olvidaste?? Tenemos que seguirlos!!

Boomer:- los matare! ò.ó

Los tres hermanos, con un humor de perros, siguieron a las chicas y a sus nuevos "amiguitos"…

El camino no fue nada especial, charlas y chistes…lo normal, así pronto llegaron a la casa de las chicas… los tres hermanos pensaban marcharse de una vez, pero algo los paralizo…

Los nuevos jóvenes, antes de marcharse…depositaron un beso en la mejilla de cada chica…estas solo se les quedaron mirando hasta que ellos se perdieron de vista…

Blossom:- por que hicieron eso?..o.o

Bubbles:- no lo se…solo espero…-pero no siguió hablando porque sintió un ruido desde atrás.

Boomer:- que tierno ¬¬

Butch:- veo que si estabas muy ocupada tontita…¬¬

Brick:- Bien, ya estamos muy tarde en casa…hasta luego! ù.ú

Buttercup:- se puede saber…que hacen aquí??... ù.ú

Butch:- pues…na..nada!...¬///¬

Bubbles:- Boomer! Estaban siguiéndonos!?? ò.ó

Boomer:- este…yo… -///-U

Blossom:- espero que tengan una buena excusa! Pero no la escucharemos ahora!...nos vemos mañana! ¬¬ -las tres entran a la casa dejando a los tres hermanos afuera.

Los chicos se marchan y se reúnen a hablar en la habitación del pelirrojo…

Butch:- que vamos a hacer?...

Boomer:- ahora Bubbles esta mas enojada conmigo TT-TT

Brick:- ya..tranquilos..tengo una idea, mañana es su fiesta de cumpleaños..seguramente esos bobos Irán…aprovecharemos y les haremos ver que las chicas ya tienen acompañante ¬¬

Butch:- entonces lo admites?...-mira a su hermano de ojos rojos.

Brick:- eh?...-piensa un momento y mira el suelo- si…lo admito…me gusta Blossom…y es por eso que no renunciare a ella por culpa de un don nadie!

Boomer:- no yo renunciare a Bubbles! ò.ó

Butch:- jejeje…son unos tontos…jejeje…-se levanta y mira por la ventana- yo tampoco pienso perder a la tontita jejeje…

así es como los hermanos planean proteger a las chicas de esos nuevos alumnos del colegio…Lucas,Victor y Mateo…

Fin del capitulo 6

Gracias a los comentarios petalo-VJ, tomboymex92 y a todos los que leen mi fic n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: "La fiesta y el beso"

Al día siguiente, como era de esperarse…las chicas no cruzaron palabra con los jóvenes hermanos; aun así…estos lograron confirmar la asistencia de sus nuevos rivales, a la fiesta de las tres hermanas.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas puesto que no se presentaron discusiones ni nada…las chicas habían decidido irse con los nuevos estudiantes…cosa que molesto mucho a los hermanos, quienes las observaban a lo lejos echando humo por las orejas…

Brick:- repíteme por que no puedo ir a romperles la cara…¬¬

Buttercup:- porque tenemos que esperar a la fiesta - -

Bubbles:- si ese idiota llega a tomar la mano de Burbuja, lo estrangularé!

Buttercup:- ya cállense… ¬¬ -el joven de ojos verdes, solo miraba la escena maldiciendo una y otra vez su suerte- maldito idiota!...

Una vez que llegan a la casa de las chicas, los nuevos alumnos se marcharon sin repetir la escena del día anterior…por lo cual, los hermanos se marcharon sin que las jóvenes lo notaran.

Brick:- hoy no les dieron…el beso, como ayer…-camina mirando hacia el frente.

Boomer:- tal vez solo lo dejaron para después ¬¬ total, ellos se verían en la fiesta u.ú

Buttercup:- tal vez…aunque no se, no me convence…

Brick:- ya, no demos muchas vueltas sobre ese tema…tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta…

Los hermanos se alistan para la fiesta, tampoco es algo del otro mundo…distintas ropas pero manteniendo las tonalidades que los caracterizan.

Una vez que llegan a la casa de las chicas, dos dejan los regalos sobre la mesa, pero uno prefiere guardarlo en su bolsillo…

Bubbles:- que bueno que vinieran –sonríe, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Boomer:- no pensábamos perdernos la fiesta…jejejeje…

Butch:- y…Buttercup?...-mira hacia todos lados buscando a la joven de ojos verdes.

Buttercup:- me buscaban? –aparece detrás de el joven, con cara de pocos amigos.

Butch:- ah…jejeje…Hola…tontita…-sonrió algo nervioso por la mirada de la joven.

Buttercup:- ven acá!... –sujeta el brazo del joven y lo lleva a otra parte del salón.

Boomer:- eh?...o.o –mira la escena y luego voltea a ver a la rubia, quien lo miraba muy seria- ah..yo….

Bubbles:- espero que estés cómodo…feh! u.ú –se marcha mientras el oji-azul la sigue por detrás.

Brick:- bien…me quede solo…

Blossom:- claro que no…ya te olvidaste de mi?...-aparece detrás de el sonriendo.

Brick:- enojate y recházame de una vez…quiero evitar el dolor instantáneo…-dice susurrando.

Blossom:- que?...o.o

Brick:- nada…feliz cumpleaños…-quiere sacar la cajita pero es interrumpido.

Mateo:- muy feliz cumpleaños Blossom!...-se acerca y deposita un beso en la mejilla de la joven.

Brick:- pe…pero que??!!! –mira al joven recién llegado, echando fuego por los ojos.

Blossom:- jejejeje muchas gracias n.nU…pasen, están en su casa…-dicho esto, los tres jóvenes entran y se pierden entre la gente.

Brick:- que..fue…eso??...¬¬

Blossom:- que cosa?...o.o ah!..el beso? Jejejeje…Mateo es muy cariñoso jejeje –sonríe y se marcha a colocar los regalos en su lugar.

Brick:- eso…eso es ser más que cariñoso! –se marcha siguiendo a la pelirroja.

Por otra parte, Butch y Buttercup, estaban bailando…o al menos eso querían hacer pensar…ya que en realidad, estaban discutiendo…

Butch:- me puedes explicar que tanto hacer con ese bueno para nada??? ¬¬

Buttercup:- si te refieres a Lucas, te aclaro que es muy buena persona y que no hay nada de malo en que yo lo vea…¬¬

Butch:- pero es obvio que le gustas!! –empieza a gritar haciendo que algunos lo miren.

Buttercup:- eh?...y eso que?...acaso te importa?? ¬¬

Butch:- pues….claro que…!...-pero no puede seguir ya que ve que alguien toma a la joven de la mano y se pone a bailar- que demonios??

Buttercup:- Lucas! Pudiste venir!

Lucas:- claro que si jejejeje… estas ocupada?...

Buttercup:- emmm…-mira a Butch- yo…

Lucas:- perfecto! –se la lleva de la mano.

Butch:- vas… a morir Lucas!... ò.ó

Por otro lado, la joven de ojos azules estaba bebiendo algo mientras el joven rubio solo la observaba en silencio…

Bubbles:- que es lo que me quieres decir?...u.ú

Boomer:- eh??...o.o –se queda sin habla ante la reacción de la chica.

Bubbles:- que es lo que quieres? ¬¬ hace un tiempo que solo me miras…

Boomer:- pues…yo quiero saber…que tienes con ese tal Víctor??

Bubbles:- pues nada u.ú…es solo un amigo…

Boomer:- un amigo que te da besitos ¬¬

Bubbles:- yo no le dije que lo hiciera o.ó

Boomer:- pero tampoco te opusiste!

Bubbles:- y supongo que tú te pusiste completamente en contra de tu club de fans ¬¬ verdad??

Boomer:- estas celosa? Jejejeje –sonríe.

Bubbles:- pues claro…que esperabas?...-susurra en voz baja agachando la cabeza.

Boomer:- oye…no estés así…no me interesan esas chicas, de verdad…-le levanta el rostro a la chica mirándola.

Bubbles:- pe..pero…o///o…-la chica seguiría hablando pero siente una voz muy familiar.

Víctor:- hey Bubbles!!

Bubbles:- Víctor n.n como estas?...-lo saluda con la mano.

Víctor:- bien! feliz cumpleaños jejeje…vienes a bailar conmigo?...

Boomer:- lo siento! Pero ella baila conmigo! ù.ú –toma la mano de la chica y se va a la pista de baile.

Bubbles:- Boomer…o.o…-lo mira y sonríe caminando detrás de el.

Regresando con los jóvenes pelirrojos, Blossom seguía ordenando los regalos y acomodando las cosas en las mesas, su especialidad era organizar por eso se dedicaba a mantener todo en orden, mientras el joven de ojos rojos la seguía sin perderla de vista…

Brick:- ya, por favor detente un rato! –toma la mano de la chica- quiero hablar contigo…

Blossom:- habla…te escucho…-la pelirroja se suelta y sigue acomodando las cosas.

Brick:- no! –toma nuevamente su mano y se lleva a la joven lejos de la multitud, sube las escaleras, se quedan en el pasillo-vas a escucharme!

Blossom:- eh? Pe..pero Brick…-la joven lo mira mientras siente que es apoyada contra la pared- te dije que te..te escuchaba!...

Brick:- pues no me alcanza!...-coloca sus manos contra la pared aprisionándola- necesito que me mires a los ojos y me digas que entre ese chico y tu no pasa nada!

Blossom:- hay Brick…ú.uU…pues te lo digo, es solo un amigo!...que mas quieres de mi?!

Brick:- esto…-se acerca y la besa suavemente, dejando a la chica sorprendida. Fue un beso corto, pero dulce, la chica no dice nada, por lo cual el joven se marcha.

Blossom:- ah…-cae de rodillas en el suelo del pasillo, llevando su mano a su pecho-…me…me beso…

El joven regresa a la fiesta, habla con sus hermanos y los tres deciden que es mejor irse…Butch aun seguía molesto por lo ocurrido, Boomer estaba confundido pero esperanzado de que Bubbles lo perdone…y Brick estaba algo aturdido, pero mas tranquilo…Finalmente se marchan, y el joven pelirrojo decide no decir nada de lo ocurrido…al menos no por el momento.

Fin del capitulo 7

Agradezco a Tane-chan, tomboymex92 y a petal-VJ y a todos los que leen mi fic!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: "Revelaciones"

La fiesta había terminado, los chicos se habían ido…solo quedaba limpiar…pero una de las hermanas no prestaba atención a nada…Blossom estaba muy confundida…era su primer beso, pero tan sorpresivo…tan de repente…

Buttercup: - hey! Hey Blossom! o.ó

Blossom:- eh?...-reacciona ante el llamado de su hermana- que…que pasa?...

Buttercup:- estas muy distraída… que te pasa?

Blossom:- em…-recuerda el beso y se sonroja- n…nada…

Buttercup:- ah ah…estas roja, jajajaja que paso?? Es algo sobre un chico?? ¬w¬

Blossom:- que te hace pensar que es con ese chico maleducado y molesto?? ò.ó Brick no me interesa en nada..ù.ú

Bubbles:- nadie a mencionado a Brick o.o –pasa por ahí con una bolsa.

Blossom:- .////.

Buttercup:- jajajajaja xD te hundiste sola hermanita…ya, dinos que paso…

Bubbles:- vamos…somos tus hermanas n.n

Blossom ve a sus hermanas y luego se sientan todas, suspendiendo la limpieza, para que la pelirroja pueda hablar libremente…

Al día siguiente, todos entraron a clase…el profesor dio la clase, las hermanas se sentaban en grupos por los proyectos y los chicos hacían lo mismo…los pelirrojos no se hablaban, no se miraban…pero ambos sentían la presencia del otro…

Butch:- cuando piensas hablarle? –dice a su hermano de ojos rojos, mientras ojea un libro de ciencias.

Brick:- de que estas hablando?...-lo mira algo molesto.

Butch:- no te hagas el tonto…sabes que tienes que hablar con Blossom…o piensas quedarte callado?...

Boomer:- y..Si el tal Mateo se acerca a ella?...dejaras que lo haga?...

Brick:-claro que no! eso sobre mi cadáver!

Butch:- entonces deja de decir tonterías y ve a hablar con ella…-cierra el libro de golpe.

Brick:- esta bien…¬¬ -se levanta pero el profesor lo detiene.

Profesor:- alumnos, quiero comunicarles que dentro de dos días saldremos de campamento por una semana, será la semana de actividad física…formare grupos y deberán competir entre si…-dicho esto suena la campana y todos salen al recreo.

Brick:- oh genial ¬¬ -sale en compañía de sus hermanos.

Boomer:- tienes el recreo no?

Buttercup:- umm…es verdad!...ven..Tengo un plan…

Los hermanos se separan mientras las chicas charlan sentadas en el jardín del colegio…

Buttercup:- es que no piensas hablarle??

Blossom:- pe..Pero es que no puedo! Que le digo?

Bubbles:- lo que sientes..No? el te gusta verdad?

Blossom:- cla..Claro que si…pero… -agacha la cabeza confundida.

Buttercup:- yo creo…-pero antes de seguir hablando, ve al joven de ojos verdes haciéndole señas para que se acercara- creo que…-el joven sigue haciendo gestos y Buttercup comprende todo al ver al joven de ojos rojos.

Bubbles:- um?...-ve la escena y luego mira a su hermana- cree…cree que deberías cerrar los ojos y decirnos lo que de verdad sientes por el…

Blossom:- decir lo que siento…-cierra los ojos y piensa, mientras sus hermanas se levantan y sientan al joven pelirrojo junto a su hermana.

Buttercup:- si…di lo que sientes por Brick…-dicho esto, se marcha junto a su hermana hacia donde están los chicos.

Blossom:- yo…pues…siento mucho cariño por el…me gusta, me gusta mucho…y no puedo evitar estar celosa de las chicas que se le acercan…-cierra los puños- y…me gusta que este celoso…de alguna manera me hace sentir que me quiere…En fin, la verdad es que me gusta…me gusta mucho…

Brick:- ah…-se queda en silencio y sonrió acercándose a ella- tu…también me gustas…

Blossom:- eh?? –abre los ojos y lo ve-Bri…Brick! O////O

Brick:- jejejeje si, soy yo

Blossom:- que haces aquí?? o///o

Brick:- vine a hablar contigo…y ya te dije lo que quería decirte…-sonrió y se levanta, pero Blossom jala de su brazo- um? o.o

Blossom:- e…entonces…-mira el suelo con toda la cara roja.

Brick:- jejejeje…-le levanta el rostro y la besa dulcemente, pero a diferencia del beso anterior, la pelirroja le corresponde.

Por otra parte, los demás observaban a lo lejos…todos con un ligero toque rosado en las mejillas…

Bubbles:- que dulce n.n

Butch:- bien..ejem…creo que ya se arreglaron, vamonos ya…¬///¬

Buttercup:- cual es la prisa?? Jejejejeje –la joven se acerca y lo toma del brazo.

Butch:- ni…ninguno…pero…-su cara se pone completamente roja.

Boomer:- hey Bubbles…vamos por un helado?...-sonríe a la joven rubia.

Bubbles:- um…esta bien jejeje –toma la mano del rubio y se marcha dejando a los otros dos a solas.

Butch:- eh??! Es…esperen!

Buttercup:- ahora me vas a escuchar! ò.ó –cambia su mirada a una de reproche.

Butch:- eh?...que…que quieres?

Buttercup:- pues no he olvidado lo de antes…y te aclarare las cosas antes de que pase a mayores…no tengo nada con Lucas, es un amigo y nada mas ù.ú-cierra los ojos ofendida, hasta que siente algo en la mejilla.

Butch:- lo se, lo se jejejejeje ya no me retes…-se marcha saludando desde atrás, dejando a la joven con la palabra en la boca.

Buttercup:- espera aquí!! –lo sigue mientras el joven sale corriendo.

Finalizado el día de clases, todos se retiran a sus casas…las chicas hablan con sus amigos y les dicen que regresarían en compañía de los tres hermanos.

El camino fue normal, eso…hasta que Brick decidió separarse del grupo por un "tema pendiente"…

Blossom lo observa y pasado un rato decide seguirlo…Brick se pierde en una callejón y entonces la joven empieza a escuchar una conversación…

Brick:- como te lo tengo que decir?!!

¿???:-lo siento perdedor…ya no puedes salir, además hacían buen trabajo, ya no puedo perder esas ganancias…

Brick:- pues lo siento! Pero me voy!...-la joven escucha que el chico se acerca pero luego escucha golpes y que alguien cae al suelo.

Blossom:- ah…oo…-se cubre la boca hasta que siente que hay absoluto silencio y decide salir de su escondite-Bri…Brick?...

Brick:- Blo…ssom?...-el joven estaba en el suelo con algunos golpes- que…que haces aquí?...

Blossom:- Brick! –lo levanta de a poco- que te paso??

Brick:- na…nada…una caída…-quiere seguir hablando pero se encuentra con la mirada triste de la joven.

Blossom:- por que mientes?...yo lo escuche…por que te golpearon??...

Brick:- problemas míos…los solucionare…-se levanta y se marcha caminando.

Blossom:- te acom…-el joven se detiene sin voltear.

Brick:- no…yo puedo solo…-sigue caminando y deja a la chica muy confundida.

Blossom:- pero…Brick…ú.ù… -ella lo mira y se marcha a su casa, sin comentar nada de lo ocurrido.

El chico regresa a su casa y se dirige directamente a su habitación sin hablar ni nada…

Se tira en su cama y mira el cielo raso…

Brick:- maldición! –cierra los puños- no importa como sea..yo saldré de ahí!

Por otra parte, la joven pelirroja estaba lavando los platos y pensaba… La charla que escucho, los golpes, que Brick quería renunciar a algo…todo era muy confuso…

Blossom:- Brick…que esta pasando?...ú.ù…-cierra el agua de la canilla y solo se queda allí parada mirando el vacío.

Fin del capitulo 8

Saludos a Tane-chan, pataloVJ y tomboymex92 nn y a todos los que leen mi fic!


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno, he regresado!! xD después de tanto tiempo…mil perdones por la espera eterna y mil gracias a todos los que me han apoyado!!! A todos GRACIAS!!!

Ahí les va el cap!! nn

Atte. Yanaamy1

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 9: "Mi secreto, ahora nuestro"

Bien, quedaba un día para el campamento y las clases transcurrieron normalmente…aunque, sonará extraño, pero realmente aun no había nada concreto en la pareja de pelirrojos…Sumado a esto, ambos se encontraban distanciados, Brick tenía demasiado miedo de que Blossom estuviera enojada…y Blossom estaba algo triste, así que decidió simplemente no decir nada…

En el salón, mientras los grupos trabajaban, Butch sugirió unir los grupos de hermanos y hermanas para "tener mejor información sobre el proyecto" (aunque sabemos que lo hizo para hablar con Buttercup)…

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que…

Víctor:- Hey! Hola chicos! nn –sonríe acercándose a ellos, seguido de Lucas y Mateo- como están?? Veo que trabajando jejeje

Bubbles:- Víctor, que hacen aquí??...-sonríe mirándolos.

Boomer:- ¬¬ -quiebra su lápiz al verlo- si, que hacen aquí?

Víctor:- vinimos a traer unas cosas a su profesor jejeje así que de paso saludamos nn

Mateo:- hey Blossom, quieres ir a la biblioteca a estudiar esta tarde??...es que en serio necesito que me ayudes con matemáticas! nnU –dice como en un ruego, pero el joven de ojos rojos se levanta de pronto- um? o.o

Brick:- disculpa…pero ella tiene una cita esta tarde ¬¬

Blossom:- la tengo?? o.o –mira a Brick y nota su sonroja haciendo que ella ría ligeramente- amm…puedo ayudarte en el recreo si lo deseas nn

Mateo:- sería grandioso! nn –toma las manos de la chica- mil gracias!!

Brick:- ya suelta sus manos! ¬¬

Mateo:- ups…jejeje perdón –la suelta y sonríe.

Lucas:- bueno, mejor vamonos…nuestro profesor se enojara…-se van, pero se detiene en la puerta- por cierto, Buttercup, almuerzas conmigo??

Buttercup:- um?? o.o ammm…

Lucas:- genial! n.n ahí nos vemos! –sonríe y se marcha junto con los demás.

Butch:- que tu que?? òó –mira recriminando a la joven.

Buttercup:- que?? ni siquiera me dejó contestar!

Butch:- oh claro! ¬¬…

Buttercup:- que??...celoso?? ¬w¬

Butch:- eh?... ¬////¬…e…eso nunca!...-dicho esto suena el timbre del recreo.

Buttercup:- bien, entonces iré a almorzar con el-se levanta y sale del salón, dejando al joven de ojos verdes con la palabra en la boca.

Boomer:- fue tu culpa u,ú…-dicho esto recibe un cuadernazo de parte del joven- auch!!...

Butch:- ya cállate ¬¬

Bubbles:- jejejejeje n.n

El receso transcurrió tranquilo, excepto por dos personas que permanecieron de mal humor, al menos hasta que acabo el recreo. Brick no pudo acompañar a Blossom…y Butch debió conformarse con mirar desde otra mesa, como Lucas y Buttercup charlaban…

así paso el día completo, llegado el final de clases…todos acordaron la salida del día de mañana para la excursión…

Cuando se disponían a regresar, Brick aviso que se marcharía con Blossom y los alcanzarían luego…Claro que esto amedito comentarios de los demás…pero en ese momento, era lo que menos le importaba al joven pelirrojo…

Blossom:- bien y…esto es un cita?? –mira curiosa a su acompañante.

Brick:- puedes llamarle como gustes ¬////¬…-dice mientras caminan por el centro de la ciudad.

Blossom:- entonces si lo es jejejeje…-se ríe, pero luego queda en silencio, cosa que llama la atención del joven.

Brick:- um?...que pasa? ô.o

Blossom:- no piensas contármelo verdad?...-dicho esto cierra los ojos deteniéndose- lo de ayer…

Brick:- ah…yo…-la mira confundido y luego baja la mirada- no puedo…

Blossom:- ufff…lo supuse…bien, supongo que esta bien…todos tienen sus secretos…-sonríe, pero con una sonrisa triste…esto hace que el corazón del demonio se parta en pedazos- anda! Vamos! Jejeje

Brick:- no…-se queda quieto mirándola- yo…te lo diré…

Blossom:- eh?...me lo dirás?...-se sorprende aun mirándolo.

Brick:- recuerdas cuando me conociste??...-dicho esto mira hacia el cielo, mientras caía la tarde- que me perseguían algunas personas?...

Blossom:- si…que tiene que ver eso?...

Brick:- ellos…por así decirlos son clientes…-se sienta en una banca del parque, cosa que la joven imita.

Blossom:- clientes?...de que?...

Brick:- hace unos años…mis hermanos y yo perdimos a nuestros padres…-cierra los ojos- ante la desesperación…no teníamos cómo mantener nuestro hogar…los tres trabajábamos…pero no era suficiente…

Blossom:- Brick…ó.ò…

Brick:- hasta que…encontré a unas personas...ellos se ofrecieron a darme el dinero suficiente...y en mi ingenuidad...lo acepte.

Pasaron los meses, y encontramos a nuestros abuelos paternos…ellos se ofrecieron a cuidarnos…y hasta el momento nos cuidan…solo que ellos viajan…Yo creí regresar a visitar a esos sujetos por ultima vez…pero no fue así…

Blossom:- que quieres decir?...

Brick:- ellos me hablaron de la deuda que yo tenía…y que debería pagarla…a menos claro, de que yo desea que mi familia muerta…Entonces, yo comencé a trabajar para ellos…vendía cosas…pero jamás supe de donde provenían…hasta hace un tiempo…Las cosas eran robadas…trate de huir…pero ellos me amenazaron aun mas…si hablaba o renunciaba…ellos eliminarían a todos mis conocidos…

Blossom:- entonces…aun estas con ellos?...

Brick:- si…-cubre su rostro con sus manos dejando salir un largo suspiro de tristeza- anda…ahora puedes huir, decirme todo tipo de cosas y dejarme solo…-dice hasta que siente un golpe ligero en su cabeza y mira a la joven sorprendido- um??

Blossom:- tonto u,ú como crees que voy a hacer eso??

Brick:- …pero Blossom, tus hermanas también podrían estar en peligro…

Blossom:- lo solucionaremos de alguna manera…-le sonríe y se acerca dándole un beso- y…gracias por contármelo…jejejeje

Brick:- ah… o/////o…no, gracias por escucharme…-sonríe algo apenado y luego se levanta de golpe poniéndose frente a la joven.

Blossom:- um??...o.o –lo mira sorprendida- que ocurre??...

Brick:- ah…B…Blossom… -se sonroja de sobremanera mirándola- tú…tú quieres…?...

Blossom:- ah…-al notar su intención, se sonroja instantáneamente mirándolo fijo- o////o…

Brick:- quieres…ser mi novia?...-dicho esto baja la mirada para ocultar su cara roja.

Blossom:- ah…-se queda en silencio y luego sonríe-…si jejejeje

Brick:- eh???... o////o..-la mira nuevamente y sonríe aun con nervios- jejeje genial!...y…ahora que se hace??... .////.

Blossom:- esto! –se levanta lanzadose a los brazos del joven dándole un profundo beso, el cual es correspondido por éste.

Así ambos siguieron su cita. Brick le compro un peluche de color rosa a ella…lo cual la alegra mucho, jugaron en el parque y se quedaron sentados alrededor de la fuente del centro mirando el cielo casi nocturno…

Las horas pasaron y regresaron a sus respectivos hogares…no sin antes despedirse con un beso…

Fin del capítulo 9


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: "Vamos de Campamento"

Al día siguiente, ya con las dudas aclaradas, todo el grupo de la secundaria se fue de campamento. Viajaban en micros asignados por los profesores y al llegar se organizarían los grupos de trabajo.

Bubbles:- Boomer, que haces?

Boomer:- reviso mi cámara ^^ soy un aficionado a la fotografía.

Bubbles:- de verdad?? Que divertido! Tienes algunas para mostrarme? –lo mira con curiosidad y sonriendo, lo que produce un sonrojo en el rostro del joven rubio.

Boomer:- ah…pues –desvía la mirada hacia una cajita de su mochila- emmm…si, pero…

Bubbles:- están aquí? –toma la cajita y al abrirla encuentra un montón de fotos de paisajes y animales- vaya! Son maravillosas!! ^^ aaah! Me puedo quedar con alguna?

Boomer:- claro…si jejeje si gustas.

Bubbles:- bien, quiero…ummmmm…esta! –toma la foto de unos conejitos- esta es adorable!

Boomer:- jejejeje si, esta bien, es tuya

Bubbles:- muchas gracias n.n –se acerca dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el joven se ponga rojo- um? o,o

Boomer:- de nada .///////.

Por otra parte,

Butch:- que estas haciendo? –mira a su compañera "obligatoria" de asiento.

Buttercup:- escucho música. Por que? ¬¬

Butch:- intento leer. No tienes auriculares o algo así?? ¬¬

Buttercup:- si, pero las deje en mi valija y esta en la parte de atrás del micro u,ú

Butch:- tonta -.-

Buttercup:- que dijiste?? –dicho esto toma las mejillas de su compañero estirándolas con fuerza mientras sonríe con malicia.

Butch:- oye! Eso duele! Suéltame!! . -intenta safarse pero se queda quieto con mirada serie cosa que la joven nota casi de inmediato.

Buttercup:- um? que te pasa? –sigue la mirada de Butch y voltea encontrándose con una dulce sonrisa inocente.

Lucas:- Buttercup! Que alegría encontrarte! ^^

Buttercup:- hola Lucas! n_n también estás de viaje?

Butch:- ejem…¬¬

Lucas:- si jejejeje oh! Perdona Butch, no te había visto jejeje. Crees que puedas acompañarme a la reunión de la fogata, Butter?

Buttercup:- oh vaya, no sabia que había una reunión de fogata o,o

Lucas:- pues si. Es donde, básicamente, nos reunimos a cenar. Claro que si tienes planes…-mira al joven oji-verde.

Butch:- pues a mi no me gustan esas cosas, son babosadas…-dice metiendo su dedo meñique en su oído sin prestar mucha atención.

Buttercup:- ah…-su cara se sonroja un poco y no puede evitar mirar con enojo al joven a su lado- iré contigo, Lucas! u,ú

Lucas y Butch:- en serio??

Buttercup:- si, ahora si me disculpan, iré a ver al profesor para ver cuanto tardaremos en llegar ¬¬

Butch:- p…pero! –la ve irse junto al joven de cabello castaño, quien solo sonríe y cierra los ojos.

Lucas:- escucha…

Butch:-eh?...

Lucas:- yo…no soy como tú. No estoy dispuesto a perder a una chica tan especial como ella, y no voy a dejar que nadie…ni siquiera tu, me la quite- mete sus manos en los bolsillos y se retira, dejando al joven de ojos verdes confundido y a la vez enojado.

Unos asientos más allá, los dos jóvenes pelirrojos, observan la escena anterior con algo de sorpresa.

Blossom:- quien lo diría?? Lucas y Butch peleando por mi hermana o.o

Brick:- se lo merece, el esta acostumbrado a que todo le salga bien…de vez en cuando le viene bien pelear por lo que quiere.

Blossom:- puede ser, pero crees que lo logre?

Brick:- si tu hermana y mi hermano están destinados a estar juntos…-dice mientras pasa su mano por detrás de su compañera hasta su hombro- entonces no abr nada que los separe…

Blossom:- Brick…-se sonroja mirándolo mientras el rostro del joven se acerca con delicadeza.

Brick:- que?...que da vergüenza? Jejejeje ^^ -sonríe mientras aun esta cerca.

Blossom:- n..no, pero no crees que podrían enojarse los profesores si nos ven?

Brick:- ummm…puede ser! –dicho esto se acerca mas besando a la joven quien solo se sorprende- pero…no me importa jejeje

Blossom:- oye!! ///x///!!!!

Tras largas horas de viaje, por fin llegan al campamento…aunque resulto ser un lugar distinto a lo que se les había mencionado…El sitio estaba desolado y parecía no ocupado desde hace varios años…

Los jóvenes bajan de los micros a observar el lugar junto con los profesores.

Profesor:- que extraño, se veía mejor en el anuncio.

Mateo:- este…es el lugar? o_o no se ve muy…habitable.

Lucas:- oh vamos! Donde esta tu sentido de la aventura??

Bubbles:- n..no me gusta este lugar ó.ò –retrocede un poco hasta que se topa con alguien- eh?

Bummer:- tranquila ^^ yo estoy aquí.

Bubbles:- ah…si n////n

Profesor:- bien, jóvenes! Aquí tengo la asignación de sus cabañas, las jovencitas estarán a cargo de las profesoras y los jóvenes estarán bajo nuestra tutela.

Así es como comienza la aventura en este extraño y pintoresco lugar, Dios sabrá que secretos oculta este campamento y que aventuras les esperan a nuestras parejitas.

Mil Mil Millones de disculpas por la tardanza pero la verdad es que no habia retomado este trabajo desde hace…años!!! Hasta que me llegaron algunos comentarios y realmente me inspiraron mucho!!! Lamento muchisimo la espera! Este capitulo lo dedico a todos lo que tuvieron que esperarme durante tanto tiempo!!!!!!

Los quiero! Gracias!

Shana


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: "Problemas"

Una vez en sus cabañas, ya acercándose la noche, las chicas estaban en sus camas hablando de lo ocurrido en el día…

Bubbles:- como que vas a ir con Lucas?? o.o

Buttercup:- y que? el…es mas atento conmigo que Butch ¬¬

Blossom:- pero creí que, de saber de ese evento, lo invitarías a él.

Buttercup:- si…quería que el estuviera conmigo…pero- se sienta en la cama mirando por la ventana cercana hacia el cielo oscuro- el dijo que esas cosas no le interesan.

Blossom:- oh vamos hermana, sabes que el habla sin pensar.

Bubbles:- es cierto, intenta darle otra oportunidad.

Buttercup:- no lo se…

En ese momento entra una de las profesoras a la cabaña sugiriendo a las jóvenes que se acuesten ya que el día siguiente seria muy atareado.

Dicho esto, las tres se disponen a dormir, esperando que tal vez un buen descanso, cambie las malas energías del grupo.

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron para el desayuno mientras los profesores distribuían las actividades.

Profesor:- bien, tenemos organizados los grupos de trabajo hasta que termine el campamento. Cada uno esta anotado en esta planilla así que en forma ordenada…-dice mientras pega la planilla en la pared y al instante es aplastado por una multitud de jóvenes- vean…sus…lugares x_x

Boomer:- vaya, me toco contigo Bubbles ^^ y con…um? Víctor?

Víctor:- oh pero que suerte! –dice mientras se acerca rápidamente tomando las manos de la chica de ojos celestes- no es una fortuna??

Bubbles:- eh? o.o ah si ^^

Boomer:- ejem…^^U creo que…deberías pedir permiso para pasar no crees?

Víctor:- permiso a quien? o.ó?

Bubbles:- jejejeje ^^U

Brick:- genial! Estoy con Blossom y con…Princesa? Y ella quien…?-pero antes de terminar de hablar aparece una joven frente a el de cabello naranja y ondulado con claros rastros de maquillaje en su rostro- es..? ._.

Princesa:- debo decir que eres afortunado de tenerme en tu equipo, tengo la más completa experiencia en campamentos…-dice mientras sonríe confiada, hasta que nota la falta de atención en el joven quien se había distraído mirando a otra joven pelirroja-oye!

Blossom:- Brick! Estamos en el mismo equipo! ^^

Brick:- lo se, no es genial? Ah…y estamos con ella, creo.

Princesa:- soy princesa, así que mantén distancia de mi, niña u,ú. Feh! – dicho esto, da media vuelta no sin antes golpear a Brick con su cabello en el rostro.

Brick:- cual es su problema??

Blossom:- ni idea o.o se ve que tiene muy definido su carácter.

Ellos siguen hablando hasta que sienten un grito desde otra punta del salón. Y Voltean mientras se acercan a mirar todos, el pequeño pero no silencioso triangulo amoroso.

Buttercup:- quieres calmarte Butch?

Butch:- de ninguna manera, me niego a hacer equipo con el! –dice mientras señala a Lucas.

Lucas:- pues yo no tengo problema, siempre y cuando Butter nos acompañe-sonríe mirando a la joven.

Buttercup:- pues…si, aquí dice que somos un equipo.

Butch:- me niego!

Buttercup:- entonces dile al profesor que te saque del equipo!

Butch:- pero yo quiero estar contigo! –dicho esto todos se callan y Lucas deja ver claramente su enojo ante el comentario.

Lucas:- ejem…creo que deberíamos seguir esta conversación en otro momento.

Butch:- yo…-solo atina a mirar a la joven mientras su rostro comienza a arder y sale corriendo del salón.

Buttercup:- Butch!...ó.ò

Cuando todos se retiran a sus lugares la joven sale en busca de Butch para aclarar algunas cosas.

Lo busca por todos lados hasta que comienza a caer la tarde. Y la luna empieza a asomarse. La joven camina durante horas pero ni dispuesta a rendirse, hasta que divisa a alguien a lo lejos y corre hacia allí.

Buttercup:- Butch! Espérame!

Butch:- Buttercup?! E…espera! No sigas!...-trata de detener a la joven.

Buttercup:- um?...-corre un poco mas hasta que divisa un pequeño risco que los dividía pero no logra detenerse-ah…!!

Butch:- Butter!! –se lanza para atraparla, alcanzando a sujetar su brazo- ah!...resiste! en…en seguida te subo!

Buttercup:- Bu…Butch!...-mira hacia abajo alcanzando a divisar un rio.

Butch:- ah!...-sus manos comienzan a separarse lo que alerta al joven quien trata de subirla- Buttercup…trata de subir!...

Buttercup:-…-permanece en silencio un momento y luego mira a su compañero- tu también caerás si no me sueltas!...

Butch:- prefiero eso a dejarte caer!...-dicho esto el brazo de el se suelta del borde cayendo ambos hacia el rio, mientras el joven protege de la caída a la oji-verde con sus brazos- resiste!!

Buttercup:- Butch!! .

Mientras en el campamento, los hermanos y hermanas estaban impacientes esperando la llegada de los dos desaparecidos…

Las horas seguían pasando e incluso los profesores comenzaron a preocuparse.

Blossom:- y si les paso algo?...este no es un lugar muy seguro.

Brick:- tranquila…todo estará bien-dice mientras la abraza para abrigarla del frío- estoy seguro de que mi hermano esta cuidando de Buttercup.

Boomer:- pero es extraño que aun no regresen, tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlos.

Bubbles:- tienes razón…-dice intentando ir hacia el bosque, pero es detenida por un profesor.

Profesor:- nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de los jóvenes, iremos a buscar. Mientras tanto quedaran a cargo de la Coordinadora de eventos hasta que regresemos.

Bubbles:- p…pero es nuestra hermana!

Boomer:- y nuestro hermano!

Profesor:- por ahora deben esperar, lo mas seguro es que se hayan perdido en el camino de regreso, pero los hallaremos…

Blossom:- eso espero…-dice mientras dirige su mirada hacia el camino del bosque por el que vio irse a su hermana.

así llego el final de ese día, dejando a todos sin conciliar el sueño, pensando cada una por su parte en sus seres queridos, preocupados sin saber el paradero de los dos jóvenes, si estaban bien, si estaban perdidos o tal vez heridos…

Fin del capitulo 11


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: "Debemos estar juntos"

El sol se asomaba mientras unos ojos verdes comienzan a abrirse…El joven no puede levantarse ya que siente un peso sobre él. Cuando reacciona se da cuenta de que estaban a la orilla de un río y que la corriente estaba calma.

Butch:- Buttercup! Despierta!...-mueve ligeramente a su compañera intentando que reaccione- Hey! No es momento para que duermas…hey tonta dime si estás bien!

Buttercup:- si…estoy bien…-se levanta y lo golpea en la cara suavemente- y no me digas…tonta…

Butch:- feh…-ambos se levantan y miran los alrededores- caímos por el río y la corriente nos trajo hasta aquí…

Buttercup:- eso parece…estaremos muy lejos de los demás?

Butch:- acaso ya quieres volver con ese otro chico?

Buttercup:- quieres dejar de mencionar a Lucas?...en primera, estamos aquí por tu culpa y en segunda…por que te molesta tanto?-mira acusadoramente al joven, quien no puede defenderse-feh!...eso creí!...

Butch:- yo no te obligue a que me siguieras!...-se voltea- puedes volver tu sola.

Buttercup:- eso opinas? Pues bien! –también se voltea y camina hacia el lado contrario- maldito engreído! Quien se cree?

Butch:-…-permanece cruzado de brazos un momento esperando que la joven regresara. Al no verla se preocupa y sale en su búsqueda- haaaa! Esta chica es un problema!

No muy lejos, la ojiverde busca un camino o una senda para regresar al campamento…pero no había rastro alguno de civilización…Por suerte aun quedaban algunas horas de luz, aunque el cielo comenzaba a nublarse producto de una próxima tormenta…

El grupo de amigos, mientras, esperaba noticias de sus familiares…La horas se hacían eternas para todos…Un grupo de profesores había salido a buscarlos con Brick, Blossom y Mateo…aunque este ultimo irritaba de sobremanera al primero…

Blossom:- espero que estén bien…-sus ojos se humedecían un poco mientras pensaba en los desaparecidos-que tal si están lastimados?...

Mateo:- tranquila…-pone su mano en el hombro de la joven- seguro que ambos están muy bien…y de regreso.

Brick:- si! –se interpone entre ellos y aleja al otro joven bruscamente-Butch se encargara de cuidar a tu hermana! Se que están bien…

Blossom:- e…eso espero…-sigue caminando delante de los otros dos quienes cruzaban miradas de rencor entre ellos-saben?...puedo sentir esa aura negativa allí atrás n,nU

Brick:- ammm…lo siento…-sonríe y luego mira a Mateo por lo bajo- te recuerdo que esta saliendo conmigo.

Mateo:- ummmm…y eso que?...o,o aun puedo conquistarla sin problema. Te recuerdo que es tu novia, no tu esposa. Aun esta casi libre.

Brick:- so crees? –Lo sujeta del cuello de su camisa- eso suena a un reto.

Mateo:- puedes tomarlo como prefieras…-sonríe.

Brick:- pues no…no me agrada esa forma de pensar que tienes! –lo arroja hacia atrás- ella no es ningun premio que haya que ganar! Y eres un infeliz al intentar anteponer tu felicidad a la suya. Así te consideras digno de ella? Jah!...

Mateo:- quien te crees…?-lo interrumpe con una mirada seria- que…?

Brick:- permíteme decírtelo una vez más…-se acerca a su altura- te crees digno de ella?...yo la amo, y eso no es algo que tú puedas cambiar.

Dejando al joven con las palabras en la boca, Brick se apresura a seguir a la pelirroja tomando su mano provocando un sonrojo en ella. Ambos se miran, sonríen y siguen camino…

Comenzaban a caer algunas gotas haciendo que todos los campistas se refugiaran, a excepción de uno…quien continuaba su búsqueda, además de pensar en alguna forma de arreglar sus palabras…las cuales tal vez habían sido algo hirientes. Se escuchaban algunos truenos aunque no perturbaban al ojiverde, pero la lluvia dificultaba su visión… hasta que encuentra una pequeña abertura en un árbol enorme.

Butch:- ufff…mejor me meto ahí adentro, parece que hoy el clima esta enojado conmigo también… -.-U –se sienta en el suelo del refugio mirando la lluvia caer- hay…por que no puedo ser sincero con ella…?

¿?:- porque eres un bobo sin remedio.

Butch:- waaaaaa! –se cae hacia atrás ante la sorpresa- qu…?

Buttercup:- cállate…soy yo tonto -.- -se sienta algo alejada de el, mirando hacia otro lado, aun con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

Butch:- no…me asustes así! –se percata del enojo de la joven y guarda silencio un momento.

Buttercup:- estas todo mojado u,ó

Butch:- eso pasa cuando estas paseando bajo la lluvia ñ.ñ.

Buttercup:- y que hacías por aquí?...-lo mira de reojo aun enojada- creí que nos iríamos cada uno por su lado.

Butch:- puess…-se sonroja- creo que pensamos parecido.

Buttercup:- aja…claro . -no le cree ni una palabra, lo que la irrita más.

Butch:- que? Quieres pele…? –se queda callado, mientras se escucha un enorme trueno y siente un abrazo fuerte alrededor de su cuello- eh?... O/O

Buttercup:- …-no dice nada mientras solo lo abraza en silencio.

Butch:- q..Que haces?...-la mira sonrojado y sorprendido, pero escucha unos sollozos- estas…?

Buttercup:- cállate!...-lo aleja y se voltea limpiando su rostro- eres un tonto!

Butch:- pero…tu me abrazaste y ahora me empujas! –se acerca y se da cuenta de las lagrimas que brotan de los ojos de la joven- Buttercup…que pasa?...

Buttercup:- nada…-lo mira algo triste- es que…le temo en las tormentas…

Butch:- eh?...-la observa sin decir nada.

Buttercup:- si, puedes reírte…pero así es, le temo mucho desde niña…-le da la espalda pero siente un abrazo por atrás- Butch…

Butch:- en ese caso, debemos quedarnos juntos…así no tendrás miedo n_n

Buttercup:- ton…to…-llora mientras lo abraza- eres un tonto…

Butch:- jejeje si, lo se…-la abraza y ambos se quedan mirando la lluvia, que continuo por algunas horas más.

Al salir el sol, Brick y los demás encuentran el refugio en el árbol y se aproximan…Encuentran a los ojiverdes durmiendo tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en sus rostros….

Brick:- je…parece que ya se arreglo todo –sonríe mientras llegan los demás- aquí están!

Blossom:- Buttercup! –se lanza sobre su hermana, despertándola- donde te habías metido! T-T

Buttercup:- auch! Jejeje tranquila Blossom n_nU

Brick:- se acerca y golpea a su hermano, quien ya estaba despierto-bien hecho!

Butch:- auch! Por qué me golpeas?

Brick:- porque cuidaste a la hermana de mi novia jaja

Butch:- aun así no explica el golpe _

Mateo:- iré a avisar a los profesores, sé que están muy cerca. Pueden esperar aquí. Vienes conmigo Blossom? –toma la mano de la joven pelirroja.

Brick:- oye…-pero antes de que siga hablando, Bolsón lo interrumpe.

Blossom:- no, gracias-sonríe- quiero quedarme con ellos. Estuve muy preocupada y necesito asegurarme de que estén bien. Busca a los profesores por favor n_n

Mateo:- ah…si-mira al joven novio quien solo le sonríe victorioso- feh .

Brick:- jejeje –se acerca y besa la mejilla de su novia- eres hermosa n_n

Blossom:- eh…gracias o/,/o?

Brick:- en fin, debemos volver para que los revisen. Además de que seguro habrá algún regaño por parte de los profesores…

Tal como dijo Brick, así fue…Los profesores estuvieron muy aliviados de encontrar a sus alumnos, pero no se contuvieron con los castigos…Ambos estarían castigados hasta que terminara la visita, sin poder participar de las actividades…Aun así, no les molesto demasiado…

Ahora Butch sabía algo que Lucas desconocía, lo que lo hacia sentir mejor…y Buttercup se sentía cada día más atraída por el ojiverde. ¿Será que se decidirá a expresar sus sentimientos? ¿Butch o Lucas?...

Fin del capitulo 12.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13: "La competencia y un beso doloroso…"

Dejando atrás el mal momento vivido por el grupo de jóvenes, poco a poco volvían a las actividades programadas. Los talleres que se habían organizado para el campamento iban muy bien: Boomer y Bubbles estaban en el taller de arte, Brick y Blossom en el de deportes y Butch junto con Buttercup había sido enviados como ayudantes en la cocina como castigo por los incidentes pasados.

Brick:- Princesa, por última vez…ese ni siquiera es un deporte! –exclama el pelirrojo mientras la jovencita presumida lo mira sin interés.

Princesa:- Pues los deportes no me gustan, es mucho agotamiento y pocas ganancias…Yo propongo un espacio de maquillaje y moda para entretenernos.

Blossom:- Tenemos que presentar una propuesta pero debe estar relacionada con algún deporte de la lista.

Princesa:- No me gustan! –se cruza de brazos mientras los jóvenes intercambian miradas de molestia- Mi papi podría comprar todo este campamento si se lo pidiera, es más…podría llegar a comprar…eh?

Los jóvenes novios habían dejado a la chica rica hablando sola mientras se dirigían al patio de deportes. Princesa los mira con rencor, en particular hacia Blossom. Toma su celular y hace una llamada rápida…

Princesa: Papi! Quiero que me ayudes con algo…-emboza una sonrisa maliciosa de pronto.

Por otro lado Boomer intentaba bosquejar aunque sea una figura sobre el lienzo, la profesora lo asesoraba pero sin mucho éxito. La verdad era que sólo le importaba pasar tiempo con la joven rubia de ojos celestes quien trazaba pinceladas con una delicadeza que lograba marcar el ritmo de una melodía. Sin embargo, presencia de otro joven hacía perder la concentración al chico rubio. Víctor demostraba también tener un talento particular en el arte y eso impresionaba a todos los allí presentes, pero no a Bubbles para alivio del ojiazul.

Víctor:- Qué opinas Bubbles?- Muestra su pintura donde se ve claramente un retrato de la chica con un vestido hermoso y rodeada de flores- fuiste mi inspiración.

Boomer:- Pufff…-Resopla mirando la escena.

Bubbles:- Pues es muy bonito –sonríe viendo al joven- aunque no muy real, aunque me encantan las flores soy alérgica al polen jejejeje

Víctor:- Oh…Ya veo jejeje –Mira a Boomer quien no había podido controlar una pequeña risa y, molesto, se retira a su asiento.

Bubbles:- Boomer, que tal vas? –se acerca a ver el trabajo de su compañero- oh…pues creo que te falta algo de práctica jejeje

Boomer:- eso crees? –suspira mirando el cuadro- soy un desastre, verdad?

Bubbles:- Nada de eso, mira…-toma la mano del joven que sostiene el pincel y comienza a trazar líneas prolijas y suaves mientras Boomer contiene la respiración, completamente sonrojado- ves? Es simple n_n

Boomer:- ah…si, gracias…-Siente el rostro arder mientras trata de desviar la mirada de la chica sin mucho éxito- Bubbles…yo

Bubbles:- Dime –Le sonríe hasta que algo de pintura cae sobre la cara del joven- ah…! Pero..Qué!

Boomer:- Que dem….! –Mira hacia Víctor quien solo desvía la mirada con un pomo de pintura en la mano, mientras la profesora se acerca a ellos-Eres un…!

Profesora:- Oh, vaya…Mejor vas a limpiarte…Sino quedarás con ese color por un rato largo –Mira hacia la chica- Acompáñalo si?

Bubbles:- Por supuesto, profesora…Vamos Boomer –toma su mano y salen del salón, pero antes el chico de cabello rubio le dirige una mirada de victoria al joven agresor.

Víctor:- Aun no ganas la guerra…! –Aprieta el pomo con fuerza.

Pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo y los chicos comían tranquilos en el comedor mientras una pareja discutía en la cocina, para variar un poco…

Butch:- Esa mesa ya recibió la comida principal! –Señala la lista que estaba en la mesa.

Buttercup:- Y por qué no está señalada? –Lo mira cruzada de brazos sobre el delantal de cocina y con una de esas redes del cabello sobre su cabeza.

Butch:- Pues…Creo que olvidé marcarla…-Mira lo próximo del reclamo de la joven y se defiende- p..Pero porque estaba ocupado sirviendo yo solo!

Buttercup:- Eso es porque yo preparo los platos y tú los sirves! Tú repartiste las tareas! –Lo señala acusadoramente- Es tu culpa!

Butch:- Mi culpa?! Pero tú sirves los platos desorganizadamente!

Buttercup:- Parte de servirlos es acomodarlos! –antes de poder seguir la discusión Lucas entra en la cocina- Lucas..? Hola!

Butch:- Hola…¬¬ -Lo mira con enojo mientras ve como se acerca a la joven- qué quieres aquí? Sólo los ayudantes de cocina podemos estar aquí!

Lucas:- Pues resulta que quedé sin equipo por lo ocurrido antes –se para frente a Butch- Así que pedí a los profesores que me permitieran estar aquí…Para dar una mano.

Buttercup:- Eso esta bien…?-Mira al joven de ojos verdes quien se enfurece de a poco- Pues…

Butch:- Muy bien! Entonces que sea una competencia! –Mira desafiante tomando un plato servido- Veamos quien sirve más rápido las mesas!

Lucas:- Me parece una excelente idea…-sonríe tomando unos platos haciendo equilibrio.

Buttercup:- esto no acabará bien…-se remanga el delantal y prepara los platos para servir.

En el comedor, los chicos miraban a los jóvenes que se colocaban en posición mientras un profesor se disponía a dar la señal de partida…

Buttercup:- Profesor…está de acuerdo con esto? –Mira a su superior con inseguridad.

Profesor:- Por supuesto, la competencia es sano ejercicio…-sonríe- y será divertido verlos esforzarse al máximo.

Buttercup:- Ummmm….-mira a los chicos, en particular a Butch quien parece muy decidido.

La señal de inicio se da y de inmediato salen corriendo los jóvenes con varios platos sobre si mismos.

Butch los lanza con firmeza y caen depositados sobre las mesas, lanza una mirada confiada a su adversario quien ya había terminado con las primeras tres hileras. El joven de pelo oscuro se alarma y acelera el paso para ponerse a la misma altura que su oponente. Cuando se van acercando al final uno de los chicos que estaban comiendo deja caer un pedazo de comida al suelo, Buttercup lo ve y se apresura para recogerlo para que los demás no resbalaran al pisarlo.

Aun así, la joven de ojos verdes no se aparta del camino a tiempo mientras ambos competidores se acercan sin prestar demasiada atención pues estaban muy ocupados provocándose el uno al otro.

Profesor:- Cuidado! –grita causando que Lucas y Butch miren hacia la chica que alcanza al cubrirse. Solo uno de ellos alcanza a apartarse mientras el otro cae sobre la joven y quedan ambos tirados sobre el suelo del comedor con algunos restos de comida encima.

Bubbles:- Butter! –se acerca rápidamente- estas…?!

Butch:- P…pero que…! –Queda petrificado mientras observa la escena. Lucas había depositado sus labios sobre los de la chica quien no podía reaccionar de la sorpresa- T…tú!

Boomer:- Oh…-se queda mudo mirando a su hermano quien estaba por salirse de control- Butch…tranqui…!

PAFFFF!...

De pronto todos quedan en silencio, ante la reacción de la chica quien había asestado una bofetada al joven sobre ella. Butch había cambiado su expresión de pronto y observaba a Buttercup.

Buttercup:- Salte de…-lo sujeta con fuerza y lo lanza hacia atrás pasando sobre su hombro como en judo- encima!

Blossom:- Esto demuestra que ella está enojada –la mira cruzándose de brazos.

Brick:- Auch…-mira hacia donde callo Lucas quien queda algo aturdido por el golpe y es atendido por los profesores.

Butch:- Butter…-la joven mira hacia donde lanzó al joven y pueden verse unas pequeñas, casi invisibles, lagrimas que se asoman.

Buttercup:- esto es una tontería!...-Lanza su delantal y se marcha hacia afuera muy molesta.

Las cosas se habían ido un poco de control, Lucas había ganado más que la competencia, pero a qué precio: Buttercup estaba decepcionada aunque sin saber exactamente el por qué y Butch estaba sintiéndose completamente responsable…

MIL PERDONES POR TARDAR TANTO, ESTOY CON MUCHAS COSAS…No me alcanzaría la vida para explicar todo lo que me ha pasado…Estoy por dar el paso mas grande de mi vida, voy a casarme en pocos meses y eso me ha traído aquí de nuevo. Gracias por su paciencia y mil perdones nuevamente!


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14: "Elecciones y consecuencias"

Caía la tarde y las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco. Buttercup estaba encerrada en su cuarto sin querer hablar con nadie. Butch estaba en su cuarto con sus hermanos, intranquilo y dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

Brick:- Butch, cálmate…-lo mira mientras apoya su mentón sobre el respaldo de la silla donde estaba sentado- ella está bien…

Boomer:- Seguramente…Bubbles no me ha dicho nada.

Butch:- Ellas no podrían saberlo, desde el almuerzo que no sale de su habitación…-Mira hacia el balcón- Ya me cansé…

Brick:- E…Espera! Qué piensas hacer?!

Butch:- La habitación de Butter esta a 5 cuartos de aquí, si paso por los balcones podré ver si está bien.

Boomer:- Oh…no! Nada de eso! Si te atrapan te expulsan! –lo sujeta del brazo junto con su hermano- Brick dile algo!

Brick:- Ella está bien! Sólo quiere estar sola! –Lo toma con fuerza.

Butch:- Ummm…Puede que sea verdad…- Ante el comentario, sus hermanos lo sueltan lentamente y éste sale rápido hacia el balcón- como puede que no lo sea!

Brick y Boomer:- Butch! –Corren para detenerlo pero el joven ya había saltado sobre dos balcones y seguía su camino- que terco…

Por su parte Buttercup estaba sentada sobre su cama mirando hacia el espejo y de pronto llega a su cabeza la imagen del beso. Gira su cabeza rápidamente para alejar ese pensamiento molesto y se levanta de golpe, mientras el chico de cabello negro aparece fuera de su habitación desde el balcón. Sin percatarse de su presencia la chica se dispone a golpear su bolsa de boxeo que cuelga del techo (la había instalado desde que llegó).

Butch la mira un momento sin evitar sonreír ante la energía de la joven, aunque mientras asesta golpe tras golpe puede ver como unas gotas caen por sus mejillas, lo que lo alarma.

Buttercup:- Hia!...-Patea con fuerza la bolsa y cae sentada al suelo abrazando sus rodillas- que…infantil soy…

Butch:- la verdad que si…-se acerca detrás de ella y alcanza a frenar una patada voladora, apenas- e…espera! Soy yo!

Buttercup:- Butch…! –reacciona- q…que haces en mi habitación?! Voy a darte una paliza!

Butch:- No…No! Oye! Tranquila! –se apresura a defenderse mientras la joven cruje sus nudillos-Vine a ver cómo estabas!

Buttercup:- eh? –Se repone y se voltea de golpe- bien, estoy muy bien, de verdad.

Butch:- Me mientes- se inclina mirando de frente a la chica, quien se sorprende- estabas llorando…

Buttercup:- Cállate! –trata de lanzar un golpe pero Butch sujeta su mano a tiempo- q..Que…

Butch:- Por qué me mientes? –La mira molesto mientras sujeta su mano- esta bien que estés triste! Yo…me sentí muy mal también por lo que pasó!

Buttercup:- No estoy…triste…-solloza- no lo…estoy…

Butch:- ufff…-la suelta mientras se siente en la cama- descuida, no miraré si no quieres…pero no está mal que estés triste…

Buttercup:- Tonto…-se limpia las lágrimas- por qué…estabas triste tú?

Butch:- Te diré si luego tú me lo dices…-la mira de reojo y ella asiente- Pues, es mi culpa lo que pasó…yo quería competir contra Lucas…No pensé que llegaríamos a esto…

Buttercup:- No fue tu culpa…-cierra los ojos negando con la cabeza- El profesor dio su consentimiento…

Butch:- Ummm…supongo…-la mira- y bien? Cual es tu razón?

Buttercup:- Te reirás…-desvía la mirada y se sonroja- es una tontería…

Butch:- Si me río me golpeas…te parece? –Sonríe de lado mirándola- no puede ser para tanto…aunque tal vez si, te hizo llorar…

Buttercup:- Pues…-se cruza de brazos mirando el techo- ese…fue mi primero beso…

Butch:- t..Tu…-contiene la risa- ejem…oh! Ya veo…

Buttercup:- Querías reírte…¬¬ Admítelo… -Suspira ligeramente aliviada- Jejeje…me siento mejor al decírtelo…Ahora que lo pienso, es ridículo…

Butch:- Um…?-la mira atento.

Buttercup:- Desde niñas siempre hablábamos de eso, de cómo sería…Sé que el primer beso de Blossom fue con Brick…Y bueno, esperaba elegir yo también…jejejeje –lo mira sonriendo- que tonta…

Butch:- Bueno…en ese caso, elige…-se acerca a ella mirándola seriamente- puedes hacerlo.

Buttercup:- eh?...-se sonroja de golpe mirándolo sorprendida- qu…qué quieres decir con eso?

Butch:- Ese beso con Lucas no lo elegiste verdad? Bueno ahora puedes elegir…-la toma de los hombros y traga saliva algo nervioso.

Buttercup:- P..Pero Butch…-lo mira fijamente con sus bonitos ojos esmeralda- yo…

Butch:- Si…si te importa tanto, Yo no e besado a nadie aún…-se acerca y la besa suavemente cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Buttercup:- mm..! –Aún sorprendida va cediendo y corresponde al beso para luego separarse lentamente- a…ah…

Butch:- Ammm…bueno…-se levanta del golpe sin mirarla de frente mientras su cara parecía un rubí de lo rojo que estaba- c…creo que debo irme ya…

Buttercup:- E…espera…-toma su brazo mientras se dirigía al balcón- y…yo soy la primera?

Butch:- Eh? –la mirada de la joven brillaba con una alegría inocente, que él no había visto antes- S…Si! Ya te lo había dicho! –se da vuelta y salta desde allí hasta su habitación.

Buttercup:- ummm…-pone su puño sobre su boca y sonríe- jejejeje…

Por otro lado, mientras el joven de cabello oscuro salía de la habitación de Buttercup, Brick había recibido un mensaje a su celular. No aparecía un número conocido pero lo citaba a reunirse con él, detrás del campamento de inmediato. Esto extraña al joven pelirrojo y se dirige rápidamente al lugar.

Cuando llega no ve a nadie por el momento, avanza un poco y se topa de pronto con una chica de pelo enrulado y naranja.

Princesa:- Hola Brick! –Voltea mirándolo con una sonrisa altanera- gracias por venir…

Brick:- Se puede saber qué quieres? No me habrás citado para convencerme del club de maquillaje o algo así, verdad? –se cruza de brazos mirándola.

Princesa:- Claro que no, no seas tonto…Una reunión así amerita temas…-saca un papel con la foto del chico y un historial criminal escrito allí- más importantes, no crees?

Brick:- Qu…e…Que es eso? –Toma el papel de golpe y lo lee.

Princesa:- Quería ser portadora de buenas noticias, Mi querido Brick. Le pedí a mi papi que investigara un poco sobre los miembros de mi grupo y qué crees?...Allí apareció esto…

Brick:- Por qué…Por qué hiciste eso?

Princesa:- No soy de las que se juntan con cualquiera…Te podrás imaginar. Pero no todo es malo… El día de ayer, tus socios fueron arrestados con cargos de venta ilegal de objetos que habían sido previamente robados de otras propiedades.

Brick:- Los atraparon…?-sonríe mirando la hoja, pero su expresión cambia de golpe- espera…entonces?

Princesa:-Pues…No esperabas que se hundieran sin delatarte, o si? Jejejeje…Esa es la lista de cargos por los que estas acusado. Como buena ciudadana debería entregarte a las autoridades –Le saca el papel de las manos y sonríe mirándolo.

Brick:- P…pero yo no hice nada de eso!...Todo fue una trampa! –oprime los puños mirando el suelo.

Princesa:- Lo sé, corazón…Es más, yo podría ayudarte. Mi papi es muy poderoso y te dejaría limpio en poco tiempo –se acerca y abraza el brazo del joven- siempre y cuando yo hable bien de ti.

Brick:- Olvídalo…-se aparta- yo sólo saldré de esto.

Princesa:- Pues lo dudo! –Cambia su expresión de golpe- porque yo puedo convencer a las autoridades de que tu novia es cómplice tuya!

Brick:- No te atrevas! –se acerca a ella con actitud desafiante- Blossom esta fuera de todo eso!

Princesa:- Es la palabra de un delincuente, contra la mía…-se ríe ligeramente- te dejaré que lo pienses…Mañana volvemos a casa y tengo muchas ganas de conseguir un sirviente personal jajajaja

Brick:- ght…-cierra los ojos mientras princesa deja caer el papel al suelo.

Aquella fue una noche realmente larga para todos. Buttercup quería hablar con Butch a solas, aunque no encontraban la ocasión. Boomer y Bubbles hablaban tranquilamente con algunas interrupciones de Víctor, que solo divertían a la joven de ojos celestes. Por otro lado, Brick estaba muy desanimado, esto preocupaba mucho a su novia. La amenaza de Princesa ponía en riesgo más de lo que él podría salvar…Blossom había quedado involucrada en su pasado. Debería buscar como salir de eso sin lastimar a nadie más.


End file.
